New Age Roses
by blazingsai
Summary: With a new GM comes new rules. What will happen to the Roses when the GM introduces new wrestlers, new titles and unprecedented actions into the Rumble Roses? How will they cope with everything? This is my first fanfiction please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. With that done, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you all R+R. Enjoy**

Chapter One: Sunday: New Beginnings

It started off as a normal day, as the wrestlers and crew behind Rumble Roses got ready for another night of doing what they do best, performing live in front of audiences everywhere. It was thirty minutes before show-time, when the first major act of the day occurred.

Aigle, the newly appointed Rose of Roses after her outstanding match the day before with Dr. Anesthesia at the Heavenly Petals PPV, was walking backstage on her way to the GM's office when she bumped into someone who seemed to be out of place.

"Can Aigle help Mister with something," asked the Rose of Roses. She was curious about who this cute newcomer could be.

"Oh I'm so sorry how rude of me. My name is Clive, and I just recently got hired here, so I was trying to get a feel for the place," proclaimed the handsome green-haired man. He was 6 feet and an inch tall, had mesmerizing blue eyes, straight shoulder length hair, a good figure, was fair skinned, and was dressed in a black business suit with black dress shoes and a red tie... The man seemed to be eyeing everything, until his eyes fell upon the Men's Lib, Sebastian. "Um, is he the… er, only male wrestler on the roster?"

"No, Non-Non is male wrestler too!"

Clive thought that Aigle's behavior was kind of cute. "I see… oh my, we've lost track of the time." Clive pointed at his diamond encrusted watch. "It's a minute 'til show-time!" He smiled earnestly at Aigle. "Well I'll see you around 'Nomad'," saying the last word playfully.

"Aigle see Clive round also," she said as Clive walked off. "Well time for show I guess," sighed Aigle, as her visit to the General Manager's office would have to be scheduled for another time.

* * *

Rumble Roses had begun airing, but instead of the usual opening video and music that would normally grace the audience, the show began in the General Manager's office with the cameras focused on the back of the GM's chair. This image was displayed for a couple of moments and received a lot from heat from the fans. This kept up until at last, the person in the seat finally decided to turn around, revealing a green haired man in a black business suit.

"Hello, and welcome to the first broadcast of Rumble Roses with me, Clive Richards, as General Manager." The fans stopped their jeering and were bewildered with this news. "Now I know that you were all expecting, that sad excuse of a GM Regal to be in this chair, but quite frankly he was abusing his power tremendously and not once did he give back to the fans, like the ones here in Dallas, Texas!" He received a cheap pop from the audience. "Now, with that being said, there are some changes that will be made, starting immediately. First of all, I am now enlarging the roster, and tonight you will see two of the new Roses on the Card. Secondly, I will be holding a tournament for the newly created Rumbling Rose Championship which everyone, yes including Sebastian and Non-Non, are eligible to partake in. The tournament finals will be held at the next PPV Bleeding Thorns. Now just so I won't bore you, I'll continue my announcements next week, but next up will be the first match of the night, and you'll see one of the new roses in action against Candy Cane!" This got the crowd riled up, and a second later the theme song "Crazy" began playing, and cameras switched to Candy Cane doing her entrance on the stage with her band. "Hope everyone has a great nice night," said the GM's voice as Candy continued on with her entrance, doing her signature breaking of her guitar and a camera, and she eventually got into the ring.

She did her in-ring poses, and waited intently for her opponent to arrive. "I wonder if the bimbo whose ass I'm gonna kick, is any good," said Candy Cane to herself. She was resting on the ropes furthest from the stage. Everyone was waiting in anticipation to see who Candy's opponent would be, then all of a sudden a heavy metal theme song came on and a bunch of fireworks went off.

The ring announcer finally grabbed the microphone and said, "The following contest is set for one fall! Currently in the ring, weighing in at 119 pounds and standing at 5 feet 8 inches, from Canada, No Future, Candy Cane!" The crowd went wild for Candy again, but Candy wasn't worried about that. She had her eyes set on her opponent who was now making her way down the ramp. "And her opponent, on the way to the ring, weighing in at 137 pounds and standing at 5 feet 7 inches, from Japan, The Powerhouse, Ayake Misuno!"

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Hello Rose fans; this is Mickey Cal, alongside my broadcast partner Crash, and Crash what a heck of a way to kick off Rumble Roses after that helluva Pay-Per-View last night? I mean is this new change in management phenomenal!?"

Crash: "You said it Cal, but enough about the GM, what about these new Roses that he was talking about? If they are half as good-looking as this Misuno girl, then we might be in for a treat in weeks to come."

Mickey Cal: "Not to mention, the new Championship. Our GM sure knows how to keep the crew and fans happy, and that's all that matters in this business."

* * *

The crowd gave her somewhat of a sheepish applause as the newcomer had made her way into the ring. Being this close to her, Candy realized that Ayake was indeed a powerhouse. Ayake was quite a work of art. She had shaggy black hair that stopped just below her neck, dark brown eyes, she had fair skin and was of Asian descent, she was wearing a white wrestling bra (1. if you've played RRXX it's like the second default outfit top for Lambda… couldn't think of a better term ), black shorts, black elbow pads with matching black gloves, and black knee-high heeled wrestling boots with white laces. Ayake was the most muscular woman that Candy Cane had ever seen. She had plenty of muscles, and had an air about her that made Candy Cane think that she was pretty fast, despite her physique.

The ref sounded for the bell and the two of them had an intense stare down. The crowd was really getting behind this, because they had never seen Candy Cane in her career be this tense about a match. This continued until the newcomer said tauntingly, "What's the matter Punk, thinking that your place amongst the top-tier Roses is about to be jeopardized?"

Candy instantly locked up with Ayake, both jocking for position, until Candy executed a kick to Ayake's midsection making her reel over in pain. Candy followed up with a straight right jab, then a wicked left elbow, and finished it off with by spinning Ayake around so that they were back to back, reaching back and pulling Ayake's head down, then Candy dropped to a sitting position, causing a lot of damage on her opponent's neck.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Nice combo into the Shoulder Neckbreaker!"

* * *

Candy let Ayake get up, and the two of them tied up again, this time Ayake attempted a short clothesline, but Candy Cane blocked it, flipped around her opponent's arm, landed on her feet and executed an excellent drop toe-hold. Ayake held her face as she got up, and thus was unable to see Candy running toward her as she performed a flying forearm smash, which sent Ayake, yet again, to the mat. Candy took this time to taunt her opponent by throwing up her signature peace sign to the crowd, which got her a pop.

* * *

Crash: "You see that Cal, that's guts. That's showing that you have no fear in your opponent whatsoever."

* * *

With Candy's back turned, Ayake got up as fast as possible and executed a sidewalk slam into a backbreaker. Then with Candy still on the mat tending to her back, Ayake mounted Candy and delivered five solid punches, each one containing more force behind it. The ref then came over and warned Ayake about her closed fists. Ayake waved him off and proceeded in helping Candy to one knee before putting her into a kneeling reverse Fireman's Carry, which she modified into a submission hold. Candy was in the hold for a while before she elbowed Ayake in the side of the head twice, which loosened the hold, but as Candy went for the third elbow, Ayake performed the Reverse Fireman's Carry Takedown. Ayake then tried to execute another move on Candy, but Candy had the presence of mind to push her away. The two of them then got up and sunk into defensive stances.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Nice change up by the rookie. Maybe these new girls will indeed give our Roses a run for their money."

* * *

Candy then charged Ayake with a clothesline which missed, then almost immediately Ayake performed a spear to Candy from behind which sent her to the mat tending to her back more than before. Ayake went for then pin, barely covering her opponent. "1! Tw-" Candy strongly kicked out of the pin, but was still favoring her back. Ayake made Candy rise to her feet and was clearly in control of the match. She head-butted, then short clothesline Candy, after which, she did some provocative taunts, which got a lot of applause.

* * *

Crash: "Now here's a Rose that I could get behind. She's smart, she's strong, and she's sexy. What more could a man ask for."

Mickey Cal: "Badgering to the crowd is fine in all, but when you're in between those ropes you have to give it all, or wind up losing the match."

* * *

Candy Cane had risen to her feet still, favoring her back. She then ran at Ayake, who turned around just in time for Candy to execute a Running DDT which seemed to have dazed Ayake; however Candy Cane had done damage onto herself with the move. With both ladies down the referee began the ten -count. "1… 2… 3… 4…" Candy had barely been able to use the ropes to get to a knee. "5… 6… 7…" Now, Candy was up, while her opponent was still laid out in the ring. Candy seized this opportunity to go for a pin, but Ayake countered with an Inside Cradle Roll-Up while catching Candy's skirt. "1! 2! Thre-" Candy was barely able to kick out of the predicament. She then started arguing with the ref who didn't see anything wrong with the pin.

* * *

Crash: "Candy Cane, you need to get over yourself and stop complaining to the ref just because you're getting out wrestled. It's not-"

Mickey Cal:" You and I both saw Ayake grab her skirt for leverage. However, for her first, Misuno isn't doing that-"

* * *

While Candy's back was turned due to her arguing with the ref, Ayake thought to herself "If she wants something to be mad about I'll give he something to be mad about!" Ayake then snuck up behind Candy Cane and with the swiftness of Yasha, pulled down Candy's skirt to around her ankles. This really gave Ayake a pop, especially from the males in the crowd. Candy had to give up the tough girl act and tried to keep from blushing as she tried to keep the crowd from seeing her pale pink panties.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Whoa! I think this went from a normal singles match to a Humiliation Match, maybe even a Bra and Panties Match!"

Crash: "I couldn't agree with you more. Kudos to the GM for bringing Ayake to the Rumble Roses, and big ups to Ayake for doing what she did! "

* * *

Ayake had to restrain herself from laughing at Candy Cane before continuing her assault. Once she was able to, she grabbed the humiliated Candy Cane, kicked her in the midsection, and then set her up for a Powerbomb. When she lifted Candy up, she set her up for a Crucifix Bomb, however she then modified it so that Candy would be upside-down in a side Headlock, and finally Ayake drilled Candy Cane's head into the canvas. Candy seemed like she had rebounded and got up to a knee, but almost instantly she fell hard on to the mat. Ayake then went for the pin, hooking the inside leg. "1... 2... 3!!" The crowd went silent for some time, not really sure of what had happened, but when they did get audible again, they spewed out boos toward the newcomer Ayake Misuno.

"And the winner of the match, Ayake Misuno!" exclaimed the ring announcer as Ayake got her hand raised in victory. This caused even more of a negative reaction from the fans. Ayake took in her victory for a little bit, before heading back to the back, leaving an unconscious Candy Cane laid out in the ring. On her way she passed Miss Spencer who was making a beeline toward the ring along with the EMTs, and softly apologized for what she had done, but Miss Spencer acted as though she hadn't heard her, so Ayake continued towards the back.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "A surprising response from the crowd after the high paced match which was won due to a devastating move. Crash, in all of your years in wrestling, have you ever seen such a devastating a maneuver?"

Crash: "No Crash, I haven't. But that doesn't mean that we won't be seeing a lot more of that move and of Ayake in the near future. Congrats for the win, and welcome to the Rumble Roses."

Mickey Cal: "This just in, for the remaining matches, the winners will all move on to the next round of the tournament next week."

Crash: "This tournament is definitely a big opportunity for the Roses, considered to be lower-tier wrestlers; it will be able to help one Rose's career skyrocket."

Mickey Cal: "Exactly, and this is also just in, the first match of the tournament will be a handicap match between newcomer Michiro Kurosaki and the team of Non-Non and Sebastian. This is an awesome break for-"

* * *

The aforementioned newcomer Michiro Kurosaki was in the locker room preparing for her match and decided to turn off the television, because, quite frankly, she was annoyed with the commentators. "Two dying cats with leukemia could do a better job than them," she thought under her breath. She then broke out laughing. After getting her composure, Michiro went over to the mirror to make sure that everything was in order and she was pleased with what she saw.

Michiro was a very cute girl. She had layered jet-black that came to her shoulders, sky blue eyes, she was of Asian descent, had fair skin, big breasts, a nice physique, and was wearing peach gloss on her lips. Her attire consisted of a dark blue shirt, tight fitting blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a bracelet with the words "Here with you always" engraved upon it.

Though Michiro was ready, she was really nervous. She had never competed in front of such a large crowd before, and the idea scared the wits out of her. During her worrying, someone had, unnoticed to her, come into the locker room. The person crept behind Michiro and placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Michiro and let out a soft scream and turned around to find a blonde haired blue eyed girl in a cowgirl outfit.

"Whacha scared for sugar," asked Dixie with a smile on her face. "Having first match jitters?"

"I… I wish," said a depressed Michiro. She was still shaken up by what Dixie had done.

"Listen shug, I know you're scared but as they say here in Texas 'no matter how many times you get knocked off the bull, you just gotta keep getting back up on it.'"

This cheered up Michiro a little bit. "Thanks, Ms. Clemets. You really helped me out," smiled Michiro as she gave Dixie a hug out of gratitude.

"No problem sugar, but drop the 'Ms." Thing wouldya… uh, er, 'scuse me what's ya name again?" Dixie felt kind of bad for not knowing the girl's name.

"It's Michiro, Michiro Kurosaki," exclaimed Michiro as she continued to hug Dixie, whose breasts were quite comfortable to Michiro.

"Well Michiro, I know ya gonna do fine 'round here." Michiro stopped hugging Dixie. "You've got something right here." She placed her hand over Michiro's heart, and caused her to blush. "You just gotta trust in your gut shug. It'll all come together when it matters."

"As long as I don't have to listen to those dopes on commentary." The two of them burst out laughing and Michiro was finally feeling good about herself, but she wasn't too sure. So she bashfully said "Um, Dixie… could you… um, act as my manager… tonight?"

"Sorry shug, I promised Reiko that I'd help her in her match later tonight against the Tag Team Champions, The Balance of Terror, but you know what? How about after the show we all go out an' do something fun? You'd like that huh shug?"

"Sure!" Michiro had forgotten all about the match, and was just happy to have made a friend here in Rumble Roses.

The two of them then started talking about a variety of things, until the stage manager came into the locker room and said "Less than a minute until your match Michiro." Then she exited the room.

"Alright then… um could you watch my match and give me pointers later?"

"No problem sugar, now just go out there and show everyone what you're made of." Michiro nodded, and Dixie gave her a high five. Michiro hugged Dixie again, and then made her way toward the stage. "Humph, that girl sure likes hugs," laughed Dixie as she left the locker room looking for Reiko.


	2. Chapter Two: Hidden Feats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. Here's the second chapter. Hope it is as good or better than the previous one.  
**

Chapter Two: Sunday: Hidden Feats

Walking toward the stage, Michiro was becoming even more nervous about her match. This time however, she was literally shaking in her boots. "Why did I tell Dixie to watch my match," she thought to herself. "Now I have to try extra hard to win." Michiro sighed deeply at this. She tried to calm herself down; because she knew that she would only do an even worse of a performance if she was scared. She was in eyes view of the curtain that led toward the stage, when she saw a barefoot girl wearing white judo gi. "Hello Ms. Aihara," she said as calmly as possible, which was kind of hard seeing as Makoto was one of Michiro's idols in the Rumble Roses.

"Hi Ms. Kurosaki, are you ready for your match?" said Makoto, she was brimming with passion and energy as usual.

"She knows my name," thought the newcomer whose face had become scarlet once Makoto said her name. Michiro literally had to force herself to not fall down. "Y-y-yes, Ms. Ai-Aihara, I-I-I'm ready."

"Are you ok Ms. Kurosaki? Do you need some water? You seem to have a fever," Makoto reached her hand out to feel Michiro's forehead, when Michiro backed away.

"I'm fine, really!" she lied as she heard her theme song "Do What U Like" come on. "An-anyway, see you later Ms. Aihara!" called Michiro as she ran out through the curtain.

* * *

"The following is Fight to the Rumbling Rose Handicap qualifying match, on her way to the ring, weighing in at 124 pounds and standing at 5 feet 7 inches, from Chicago, Illinois, Michiro Kurosaki!" The crowd's reaction was kind of lackluster this time around. It seemed as nobody was paying her any attention as she got into the ring and did a couple of taunting to the audience. Michiro waited patiently until the theme song "Torturer" started playing. "And her opponents, on the way to the ring, the team of Non-Non and Sebastian!" There was a mixed reaction from the crowd for this tag team, because all of the men were booing Sebastian, and all of the women were cheering for Non-Non.

The two of them got into the ring and Michiro could tell that they meant business. As the tag team decided on who would start the match, the referee called for the bell, and Michiro immediately went after Non-Non by spearing him following with an assortment of mounted punches. This of course caused Sebastian to have to stand on the ring apron, and then the match was on.

Following her assault, Michiro went after Non-Non again, but Non-Non countered with a body block and followed it up with a nicely placed elbow drop. When Michiro recovered, Non-Non did another body block sending Michiro to the ground yet again. Non-Non then received a huge pop from the crowd. Taking advantage of the situation, Non-Non tagged in Sebastian, which was disapproved of by the fans.

* * *

Crash: "This is smart Cal; quick tags are the way to victory in a handicap match."

* * *

Michiro got to her feet, saw that she was behind someone, and immediately executed a devastating German Suplex, which she released after impact. She was about to go for some sort of submission hold, when she realized that she was now wrestling Sebastian. This caused her to flinch, leaving Sebastian enough time to clothesline her. He then followed up with a couple of stomps to the grounded newcomer, before he tagged back out to Non-Non.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Nicely done, they are performing like a well oiled tag team out there."

* * *

Michiro was on her feet by the time Non-Non was in the ring. She then grabbed Non-Non, hit him twice in the midsection, and then showed off her strength when she executed a belly to belly piledriver. She then mounted him and hit him with five perfectly placed punches to the sides of the bear's head. The crowd was really booing her now, but Michiro ignored them and placed Non-Non into a seated position and bent Non-Non's arm behind his back, stretching it to his neck, thus applying a Hammerlock. After having her opponent in this position for a couple of moments, Michiro then took both of Non-Non's arms and pulled them back while driving her knee into the small of his back.

* * *

Crash: "Excellent transition wrestling by the newcomer. Kinda reminds me of myself back in the day."

Mickey Cal: "Was this when you used to win by illegally choking your opponent out, or when you used foreign objects to pick up the victory?"

Crash: "Har-har, very funny wise guy, but if memory serves correct, which of us has even held a single championship in his career? You got nothing to say? Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

The crowd began to do a typical slow clap in the attempts to help Non-Non break free from the hold. It apparently worked, seeing as the bear wasn't in the hold for fifteen seconds before he powered out of it. Michiro, who was not surprised by her opponent's strength, locked on a side headlock and took Non-Non to the mat, giving her the leverage advantage. Michiro kept up the hold for over a minute before releasing it and letting her opponent get to his feet. She then locked up with him, but Non-Non easily pushed her away and onto the mat. The bear tried to go for an elbow drop, but Michiro avoided it. Once the two of them were on their feet, Michiro locked up with Non-Non again, but this time she hit him with a toe kick, while continuing to be locked up with him. Then she grabbed him around his abdomen and did a modified sweeping hip throw (known as Harai Goshi in Judo, and a Judo Throw in wrestling) wherein she fell on top of her opponent throughout the throw. The crowd still wasn't impressed by her efforts.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Judo Throw, maybe she's been getting lessons from the Judo Babe."

Crash: "It's actually a modified Harai Goshi dimwit, and I don't know about the lessons thing, but that was definitely a nicely executed Judo move."

* * *

Non-Non was wobbly on his feet after the move, which gave Michiro the opportunity to do a spinning heel kick which connected square on Non-Non's chin. Non-Non seemed to be unconscious, so Michiro went for the cover. "1… 2…" Sebastian came off the ring apron and pulled Michiro off of Non-Non, breaking up the pin. This gave the duo a huge pop, even though the majority of the fans didn't like Sebastian. Michiro had goose bumps from the Men's Lib's actions, and was getting irritated with the match. "Let's see if I can finish it now," she said as her opponent struggled to get to his feet.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "What an illegal, but effective save by Sebastian. The referee needs to keep a closer eye on the in ring competitors."

* * *

Once Non-Non was on his feet, Michiro attempted a spear, but Non-Non countered with a weak and off-balanced boot to the face. Non-Non was about to go for the tag, when he heard footsteps up behind him, causing him to instinctively turn around while executing a clothesline, which he thought connected. Unfortunately for the tag team, Michiro ducked under the move, ran over to Sebastian, and hit him off of the ring apron. Non-Non, confused about why Michiro wasn't laid out on the ground, turned around yet again, so that he could go for the tag… this would prove to be the most detrimental moment for his team, because in the instant that he turned around, Michiro connected with three alternating jabs to Non-Non's head, starting with her right, followed by two to his midsection, with another three punches to Non-Non's head occurring subsequently.

* * *

Crash: "Whoa! That was a hell of a barrage by the newcomer. Was that her finisher?"

Mickey Cal: "I don't know, but it seemed to have no effect on the big guy."

* * *

The crowd still not acknowledging Michiro's abilities, started to get behind Non-Non, who seemed to be unphased by the onslaught. The beast got into an offensive stance and was about to go for a bell clap, when he suddenly fell to his knees and then to the mat. The newcomer took advantage of this, and stunned the crowd when she went for the pin, hooking the bear's inner leg. "1… 2… 3!" The crowd was blown. They couldn't believe that a newcomer could beat two wrestlers on the roster, whoever they might have had been, in their debut match. But yet and still, it was Michiro who was the last one standing after the match.

"And the winner of the match, and the first Rose to qualify for the Fight to the Rumbling Rose, Michiro Kurosaki!" The audience gave her a mixed reaction when the referee raised her hand into the air.

"I guess some people like me," thought the victor, as she promptly left the ring and headed toward the backstage area. Once she made it back to the locker room, she locked the door behind her and collapsed onto the floor, while laughing hysterically. "I-I guess I'm still a s-scrapper after all," she cried, not caring if anyone heard her. This hysteria kept up until there was a loud knock at the door. "Y-yes, who is it?"

"Ms. Kurosaki, you must see what is happening on the television," said a sweet and energetic voice.

"Mako… er, I mean, Ms. Aihara, what are you talking about?" Michiro was extremely embarrassed about her demeanor right now, and was happy that she had locked the locker room door.

"Just turn on your T.V., quick!" called Makoto, she really seemed ecstatic about this.

Michiro sprawled about on the floor until she reached the remote and turned on the T.V. A big grin appeared on her face as she saw what Makoto was talking about.

* * *

The "Rising Sun" theme rang through the arena as the crowd went wild over the up incoming match. "The following is Fight to the Rumbling Rose Tag Team qualifying match. On their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 266 pounds, Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clemets, they are Tequila Sunrise!" The tag team received and even bigger pop, as camera angle focused on the duo's entrance for about a half a minute before focusing on the commentators.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Hello this is Mickey Cal with Crash at ringside. And with us for the match on guest commentary is the Rose of Roses Aigle. How are you doing today Champ?"

Aigle: "Aigle doing well Mickey."

Crash: "Of course the Champ is doing well; she IS the champ after all. But anyway, what are your thoughts about the two newcomers who had back to back victories here tonight?"

Aigle: "Aigle no think too hard about them, but Aigle challenge little sheep to match next week. But Aigle want to fight stronger sheep, so sheep will have to find out which one is stronger. And since Aigle is strong and proud champion, if sheep can beat me next week, Aigle will fight sheep again at Bleeding Thorns for Championship!"

Mickey Cal: "Bold words from the Champ, but if you end up fighting Michiro Kurosaki and she beats you next week, won't this put Michiro in both an advantageous and disadvantageous position at Bleeding Thorns?"

Aigle: "Aigle no care about that. If sheep want to be warrior, then sheep must beat warrior!"

Crash: "You heard the Champ Mickey. It doesn't matter if-"

* * *

Michiro toned out the rest of the commentary as thoughts rushed through her head. "I can possibly qualify to win two championships next week?" "This has got to be the single best moment in my life!" "How am I going to prove if I'm stronger than Ayake?"

Thoughts like these kept coming into Michiro's head until Makoto called out, "Isn't that wonderful Ms. Kurosaki? You can possibly win two championships in your first month with Rumble Roses. Isn't that exciting!?"

"Y-yes Ms. Aihara, it-it is… hold on! How did you know that Aigle was going to do this?" Michiro was now speaking in a tone that she would to any other person.

"She kind of let it slip after we watched your match together," said Makoto embarrassingly. "She said she was especially intent on fighting you, or as she said it, 'Aigle want to right girl who beat bear of Makoto, as much as Aigle want to fight Makoto!' I think you really have her blood boiling now. Anyway, congratulations with your win and stick with it!"

Michiro, who was really overwhelmed now with everything, was barely able to let out "Y-yes," before fainting where she was laying down.

"Okay then Ms. Kurosaki, I'll see you around." Makoto waited for a response but none came. "Ms. Kurosaki, are you okay? Did you hear me?" Still no response. Makoto, worried, ran off to find someone who could open the locker room, all the while Michiro slumbered in a euphoric blissful state.

* * *

The next match was already underway, and the crowd was really pushing for Tequila Sunrise to beat The Balance of Terror, which was one member short. Reiko had just finished pummeling Anesthesia with an array with mounted punches and had helped her opponent to her feet, when Anesthesia blatantly poked Reiko in the eye. The arena filled with boos, as the referee told the wicked nurse to watch her conduct. The nurse shoved him away from her, got behind Reiko and did a Schoolboy Rollup, grabbing Reiko's shorts for extra leverage. "1… 2… thr-" Reiko barely was able to kick out of the pinning predicament. Once Reiko was on her feet, Anesthesia grabbed her arm, twisted it and performed a back to belly hip toss. The nurse then taunted to the crowd and was met with boos. When she finally faced her opponent again, Reiko was up and executed a toe kick on the nurse, followed by a Suplex which put a hurting on Anesthesia's back.

* * *

Aigle: "Aigle never do stupid things in ring. Aigle always stay focused."

Crash: "Strong words from the Champ."

* * *

Following the Suplex, Reiko dragged Anesthesia to her corner and tagged in Dixie, who immediately began pounding Anesthesia with punches. Anesthesia eventually was able to roll to the outside of the ring in an attempt to catch a break, but then Reiko came down from the ring apron as the ref began his count. "1… 2… 3…" Anesthesia went for a clothesline, which Reiko ducked under. However, she was then speared, lifted, and slammed onto the ground by Dixie, who had rolled out the ring at the same time that the nurse implemented her move, which in turn broke up the 10-count. "1… 2…" Dixie was back in the ring waiting for the Latina babe to get back into the ring. "3… 4… 5… 6…" Anesthesia was able to use the ring apron to get herself to her feet. "7… 8…" Anesthesia rolled herself back into the ring, and was met with roaring boos from the crowd.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "She's doing everything that she can to stay in this one… But I wonder where Benikage is?"

* * *

The cowgirl helped Anesthesia to her feet just so she could Scoop Slam her back down to the mat. This caused Anesthesia to let out a little cry in pain. Dixie made the best of this opportunity by placing the nurse in a kneeling reverse Fireman's Carry hold, delivering even more pain to Anesthesia's back. Dixie held the hold for quite some time before transitioning into the Reverse Fireman's Carry Takedown. Once Anesthesia got back to her feet, Dixie Irish Whipped her into the ropes, and when the nurse came back towards Dixie, she executed a hard Tilt-a-World Side slam. Dixie went for the pin, but barely got a one count. When the two Roses got to their feet, Dixie Irish Whipped her opponent to her corner and Reiko applied a Hammerlock onto Anesthesia. Dixie went over to her corner and executed five punches simultaneously with Reiko, the last one having more force behind it.

* * *

Aigle: "They pretty good tag team, but Great Beautiful Strong Pair is best tag team."

* * *

Nothing was working for Anesthesia, and it only got worse as Dixie locked on the Dixie Buster. Anesthesia couldn't find a way out and her back was hurting too much to take the pain, not to mention momentum was not on her side, but luckily for her she was close enough to the bottom ropes for her to grab it, forcing Dixie to break the hold. Frustrated, Dixie went for the pin, but again wasn't able to even get a one count. She then tagged in Reiko, who was immediately taken down by a flying forearm smash. The nurse followed up with a seated Full Nelson hold, and was about to get Reiko to tap out, if Dixie didn't run in and break up the hold by kicking Anesthesia in the back. When the two legal women got back to their feet, Anesthesia delivered a Lou Thesz press to Reiko, followed by an blitz of punches. The nurse proceeded to stomp on every appendage of Reiko's body before going for the pin. "1… 2… thre-" Reiko was barely able to raise her shoulder off the mat for yet a second time. Anesthesia then mounted Reiko and started to wail on her with closed fists.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Anesthesia might not need a partner if she can keep this pressure up on Reiko!"

* * *

The referee had to separate the Roses, due to Anesthesia's repetitive use of closed fists. Once everything was set, the two of them locked up and Anesthesia grabbed Reiko's arm with one hand and short clotheslined her with the other. The nurse pulled the Zero Fighter up and short clotheslined her again. Anesthesia pulled her up one last time and went for a hard clothesline, but Reiko ducked underneath and countered with a German Suplex Pin which connected dead on the nurse's neck. The crowd was elated and believed that the match was about to be over, as the referee counted, "1… 2…" however, the nurse was amazingly able to muscle out of the pin on the count of two, but she didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon. Reiko took advantage of the situation and went to the top turnbuckle in preparation for her finisher, the Angel Dive. However once she got to the top ropes, the entire arena went black.

Boos echoed throughout the arena as members of the crowd chanted "Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit." The blackout lasted quite a while, with the jeers getting louder with each passing moment. Finally when the veil of darkness was lifted, everyone was in awe of the sight in the ring. Dixie was knocked out with her back against the barricade surrounding the ring; Reiko was writhing in pain on the floor right in front of the announcer's table; Anesthesia was laid out in the center of the ring; and a beautiful, white haired woman was standing over the nurse, her eyes filled with hate and disgust.

Amidst the chaos and the confusion engulfing the fans, General Manager Clive Richards appeared on the titantron. "Hello Benikage, oh should I say Yasha. If this is the road that you are choosing to take now, then I will be forced to do two things that you might hate me for later."

A crew member at ringside handed Yasha a microphone. "You are the General Manager, so whatever decision you decide to make shall be sufficient in my mind." Yasha said the last part rather coldly.

"Very well Yasha, due to your action there are two things that I must do. First, seeing as you are no longer known as Benikage, I am 'regrettably' sorry to inform you that The Balance of Terror must forfeit their titles to me and is hereby disbanded." The audience cheered wildly at this, and the camera crew was able to get a shot at Yasha smirking due to the news. "Also… would everyone please quiet down? Thank you. Also, since you are not Benikage anymore, thus not a part of The Balance of Terror, thus not a part of this match, I am sorry to say that Tequila Sunrise has just won the match via disqualification." The crowd booed ferociously at this, mainly because had Yasha not interfered, Reiko would have connected with her finisher thus effectively ending the match. "I know this sucks. Anyway, while everyone heads to the back, this is probably be the best time to get refreshments in preparation for the main event. You won't want to miss it. Also, all Roses who haven't participated in a match tonight come to my office stat."

* * *

The Roses gathered in Clive's office as directed to find him in an uneasy state. All the Roses who were assembled held their tongues, until the Roses of Roses spoke up. "What wrong General Manager? Are little weak sheep annoying you?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Clive was obviously frustrated. "Well first off, I just had to disband the Tag Team Champions due to Yasha. Then, I don't have a number one contender for the Roses of Roses-"

"Aigle will fight one of the sheep at next 'Big Show' if sheep beat me next week," proclaimed Aigle. She stuck out her chest as to show her superiority to the other Roses.

"Aigle, though it seems nice on paper, if you happen to lose, nobody will feel as though the 'sheep' would have earned the title opportunity. Then again, since there are so many Roses who could qualify as number one contender, I can't just hand it off to the winner of a single match. And in dealing with more pressing matters, I don't have a main event in store for tonight!"

'Mr. Richards, in all due respect, most of our weekly events are only three matches long, so you have already done-"

"I haven't done anything! I knew that I should have just played it easy. Now the only way I'll be able to garner the crowd's attention again is by…" Clive paused for a moment, as a brilliant idea struck him. "Well since Noble Rose isn't here, and I can't afford the Champ to be injured two weeks before a Pay-Per-View, this leaves me with only Aisha, Miss Spencer, and Makoto Aihara, but apparently Makoto isn't cleared to wrestle after yesterday's match with Reiko… Heh, I really should have thought of this earlier!" The Roses looked at their GM in bewilderment. "No need for the funny looks ladies; I know the perfect main event now! It's gonna be between Aisha and Miss Spencer. And ladies, do wear something that you won't mind possibly getting ripped. You are all dismissed."

* * *

Five minutes passed before the sound of the ring announcer was heard again. "The following is a Fight to the Rumbling Rose Ultimate Humiliation Queen's Match, wherein there is no disqualification, the match can only be won after a Rose is completely humiliated, and a post-match 'game', which was decided on before the match, must be carried out by the loser of this match." Miss Spencer's theme song "I'm too virtuous" blared throughout the arena, as the sexy teacher made her way down the ramp. "On her way to the ring, weighing in at 110 pounds and standing at 5 feet 9 inches, from Canada, The Task Master, Miss Spencer!" The crowd gave the schoolteacher a very positive response, and many of the guys whistled as she bent over to get into the ring. Soon afterward, "Fate" began playing and Aisha came down the ramp, receiving the second largest pop of the night, the largest was given to Dixie. "And her opponent, weighing in at 140 pounds and standing at 5 feet 11 inches, from San Antonio, Texas, Dancin' Sista No. 1, Aisha!"

Aisha wasted no time getting into the ring and as soon as she did, the match was on. Aisha ran at Muriel and took her down with a Lou Thesz press, followed by a flurry of punches to the teacher's head. While going for a grapple, Muriel tripped up Aisha, making her land hard on her bottom. When both competitors were up, Aisha hit Miss Spencer with a knee to the face, a slap on both cheeks, and had planned on ending it with a knee to the teacher's midsection when an idea sprung into the pop singer's head. "All I have to do is humiliate her, then lock on the NHB Combo!" Aisha then slapped the Task Master so hard that Miss Spencer spun around 180 degrees, and in the next moment, with the quickness of a lion, Aisha pulled down Miss Spencer's skirt, revealing the teacher's sexy black string black bikini bottoms. The men watching this match were going wild. However Aisha wasn't done yet.

While Miss Spencer was desperately trying to cover herself from the audience, Aisha crept behind her, gave Miss Spencer a wedgie, then immediately turned around grabbed Muriel's neck and pulled down hard, executing a Reverse Neckbreaker. Aisha then went for the pin and waited for the referee to start the count but he didn't. With Aisha on top of her, Muriel carefully was able to undo Aisha's pants. Aisha then yanked Miss Spencer to her feet, grabbed the teacher around the head, and performed a Double Knee Facebuster. With the teacher sprawled out on the floor, Aisha began to pummel her in the midsection, before ripping off the teacher's shirt. Aisha again lifted Miss Spencer to her feet and ran toward the ropes, rebounded, and came at her opponent with a devastating clothesline, which Miss Spencer not only ducked under, but she countered by tripping the pop star, grabbing the falling foe's pants, and yanking them off of her.

* * *

Crash: "I think I died and went to heaven Cal. In the words of a legendary color commentator, 'Puppies!'"

* * *

Both Roses were down to their bras and panties, yet neither seemed to be losing ground. The two went back and forth exchanging punches, Irish Whips, Suplexes, slams, drops, kicks, and an array of moves until both knew that they could only win by using their finishing moves. Miss Spencer went in first, kicked Aisha in the midsection, rolled behind her, and attempted her Tricolor Suplex, when the pop star countered with a perfectly place elbow to the side of her opponent's head. While the schoolteacher was dazed, Aisha, swallowing all of her pride, spun Miss Spencer around and kissed her on the lips. The reaction by the crowd was phenomenal, it was so loud that it was literally about to blow the roof off of the arena. However even with this occurring, nobody could have guessed what would happen next.

Miss Spencer, though completely humiliated, decided that the best offense in this situation was to give in. So she started to French kiss Aisha back, while grabbing her but. This totally bugged Aisha out, as she pushed Muriel away from her as though she were something the cat dragged in. The schoolteacher seeing an opening said in her sexiest voice while approaching Aisha, "Well now that was highly inappropriate." She licked her lips and winked at a frightened Aisha, who retaliated with punch that Miss Spencer countered into a German Suplex which she rolled through, followed by a Dragon Suplex which was also rolled through, followed by a Tiger Suplex Pin (Tricolor Suplex). This caused the audience to go into a frenzy. Aisha was out like a light, which was made evident when the referee said, "1… 2… 3!" and called for the bell. "And the winner of the match, The Task Master, Miss Spencer!"

Miss Spencer stood there in the ring with her head hung low. "There's no way that I will be able to teach again after… that!" She said as she made her way to the backstage area. She kept her head down avoiding to make eye contact with anyone. The Canadian schoolteacher was almost at the locker room when all of a sudden, she was hugged around the waist by someone with short green hair. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I'm not what you think I-"

The person stopped hugging Miss Spencer, and revealed himself to be the General Manager. "Muriel, oh Muriel," he had a stupid grin on his face. "Thank you so much for your antics out there." The Task Master looked perplexed and worried by his words. "What I meant was, your actions out there made the ratings skyrocket! Heh, I'll be expecting other rating raising moments from you."

"Y-yes sir…" Spencer was very depressed, and the General Manager's words made it even worse.

Mr. Richards turned to walk away when he stopped and said, "Oh and next time, try to raise the ratings in a way that'll not make you seem like a promiscuous teenager next time." Miss Spencer nodded. "Okay then, remember the bus leaves in ten minutes."

The schoolteacher sighed, and entered the locker room.


	3. Chapter Three: Sucks To Be A Day Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters.**

Chapter Three: Wednesday: Sucks To Be A Day Off

Three days removed from her very first victory, Michiro, who was wearing a pink short sleeved crop top, tight blue jeans and flip-flops, decided to leave the hotel where everyone was staying at, or as she put it she wanted to clear her head. She had been overly excited about her victory, and about the announcement that followed it. "How the heck am I supposed to prove that I'm better than Ayake by Sunday," muttered Michiro as she waited for the street light to change. "I mean sure I beat two members on the roster, but Ayake actually beat a veteran Rose. Maybe she should get the opportunity…" Michiro walked down several roads, not paying attention to where she was going nor did she care. "But then again, Ayake is a proud woman, so I doubt that she would allow me to just hand over that type of opportunity to her…"

Michiro continued to walk carelessly like she was, and while she was wrapped in her thoughts, she collided into a kneeling guy who seemed to be working on something. Before she could get out an apology, the red haired man said, "Heh, sorry about that. I saw that you were in deep thought but I stayed in your way." He smiled.

"Uh, erm… no, I should apologize for not paying attention to where I was going." She noticed a broken metal object near the guy's feet. "I… I didn't do that did I?"

The read haired guy stood straight, and only then did Michiro really take notice of him. He was very handsome but kind of childish looking at the same time. He was about 6', had unkempt red hair that stopped in the middle of his neck, dark brown eyes, had fair skin, and was wearing a baggy black T-shirt, dark blue cargo pants, black tennis shoes, and he had a dark blue shirt wrapped around his waist. He noticed that Michiro was eyeing him so he replied, "Yup, you ruined it! But alas, I broke it in the first place, so that's no skin off of your back. But I was really trying to fix it before going…" The guy sighed, waited a couple of moments then held out his hand. "Anyway, my name's Ian, Ian Uzuki."

She shook Ian's hand. "Um, well I'm Michi-"

"Heh, I know who you are. You're Michiro Kurosaki right?" She nodded. "Heh, well you seem to be quite the brawler. Were you ever an Underground Fighter at one point?"

"N-N-No! I wasn't! Why would you even ask me such a thing?" Michiro began walking away from Ian.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch "Rosie", but your style seemed familiar to me." Ian bent down and continued to work on the broken metal object.

"Why are you so rude to me you… you… you poopy face!" Michiro sucked at argument, and usually didn't think before she spoke when she was in one. She immediately apologized to Ian. "I-I-I'm so sorry Ian. I didn't mean to call you a-"

"Poopy face? Naw it's cool. But if you really want to make it up to me, you can come with me to my fight and cheer me on. Then I could show you back to your hotel if you'd like." Ian could tell that she wasn't used to the area by how she was fidgeting.

"O-okay, as long as your fight is soon."

"Heck, it starts when I get there," he exclaimed. Then he grabbed Michiro's hand and made their way through countless alleys in route to their destination.

* * *

Back in her hotel room, Reiko sat on her bed wearing a white tank top and pink pajama pants, while listening to her iPod as "Power Trip" by Monster Magnet blared out of her headphones. She was in a very disheartened state. She felt as though nothing was going right for her, and she didn't know why it was happening. "What the heck is going on?" She asked herself. "Ever since I lost the Championship, I can't win any matches on my own. Every show, I'm getting beat as though I'm one of the rookies. I have no idea where Fujiko is. And now the two undeserving newbies are about to get an opportunity to get a match with Aigle for the Championship… My Championship!"

Reiko got up and punched the wall. "Can mother be proud of what I've become? Be proud that Little Reiko has become a loser!" She punched the wall a couple more time. Then she broke out crying. She didn't want to, but all of the emotions that she had built up ever since losing the Championship and her sister was overwhelming her. As the tears flowed out of her eyes, Reiko could have sworn that someone had called out to her. "Huh… W-wh-who's there?"

"You have become complacent once again," the voice called out.

"Huh… what… what are you-"

"You have let your 'friends' fill you head with false hopes and desires. All the while they were just waiting for you to fail. And now look at you-"

"My friends aren't like that!" yelled Reiko. "My friends care…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the things that her friends had done recently. Aigle had just become the Rose of Roses Champion. Makoto is on a 10-0 winning streak, with Reiko being her most recent victim. And Dixie had a very reluctant tone in her voice and a pitiful look in her eyes when Reiko had asked for her help against the former Tag Team Champions. Yet what had Reiko done; since losing the Championship she was 2-10, both of her victories coming from disqualification, and she still had no leads to where Fujiko was. Everyone seemed to be distancing themselves from her. "My friends… care…"

"Sure they do," said the voice. It seemed to get louder, and more familiar, as Reiko became convinced by it. "But how do they show it, by beating you, taking YOUR Championship, and not wanting to help you when you're down? Face it, your friends don't need or want you around, Little Reiko."

"That's… that's not true…" Reiko punched the ground a couple of times, trying to convince herself that she was right, but to no avail.

"Yes it is, but you don't need them either! You don't need anyone! As long as you can make that journey to Hell and back all you need is yourself, Queen Cobra!"

"Turn back into Queen Cobra…" Reiko thought back to her days as Rowdy Reiko, when she used to lie, cheat and steal. The days when she lived by her own rules, and how she always had the gang's support and loyalty. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "But those days are long gone… I broke up the gang, and without the Cobras, how can I be Queen?"

"This is the type of thinking that made you become so weak Reiko," said the voice, it was almost as loud as Reiko was. "You never needed those clowns either; you just kept them around because you could. Listen to me Reiko, stop letting your would-be 'friends' tell you how to act. Stop letting your sister dictate what you should do. Stop letting your dead mother decide on what your goals should be!"

Reiko looked into the mirror, but it wasn't her image that was being reflected anymore. "Dixie doesn't want to help me… Makoto wants to only beat me up… and Aigle wants to steal from me… maybe I should listen to you… Rowdy Reiko. Maybe I should just say 'screw what they want' and just be me. And then maybe… maybe…"

Her voice tapered off until it was inaudible. Reiko went back into her room and jumped on the bed. She looked at the ceiling with her arms spread wide, and with a satisfied evil look on her a face and a sadistic tone in her voice, she said, "Then maybe I'll just show these bastards how rowdy the true 'queen' can get!"

* * *

Yasha, who had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white unbuttoned shirt with a sky blue tank top beneath it, tight jeans, white shoes and a blue baseball cap in which the bill was covering her eyes, been following the evil Latina nurse since daybreak in an attempt to find out where her hidden base in this city was; however, the wicked nurse was more elusive than the Immortal Revenger had initially imagined. It was around eleven in the morning, when suddenly Anesthesia vanished from the kunoichi's view. Yasha quickly moved to the place where she had last saw the nurse, and examined the area thoroughly. There weren't any secret areas, or any alleys that the nurse could have tried to vanish into. The brown eyed kunoichi had to face the fact that Anesthesia had disappeared. With this new development, Yasha decided to search the city for some clues before heading back to the hotel.

The Immortal Revenger did a complete search of the city. She went from the ghettos to the high risers, from the sewers to the rooftops, and looked in every inch, eavesdropped on every conversation, investigated everything and person that could possibly be connected with Anesthesia, but she came up dry. Yasha decided that there was nothing to be found and started heading back to the hotel. She was mad at herself for losing the wicked nurse so easily. A mile, due to the paths that the alleys made, away from the hotel, Yasha noticed that a lot of people in an alley were crowded around something. After getting a better look at the sight, the kunoichi saw that it was nothing more than the beginnings of a street fight between a huge bulky man and a smaller man with red hair.

Normally Yasha would have had just ignored the event, however something about the big one caught her eye. Since the two brawlers hadn't begun fighting yet, she took this time to inspect the appearance of the big again. He was bending down, but due to his body mass, Yasha put him at about 6'5". He was very muscular, had black liberty spikes and a tanned complexion. The behemoth was topless and was only wearing black fighting gloves and brown cut off pants. The man also had a scar on his right eye, like Rowdy Reiko, and he had crimson eyes. Looking into the man's eyes, Yasha discovered what had previously caught her eye; the pupils of the man's eyes were in the exact same symbol that is on Dr. Anesthesia's hat!

"So this man is associated with that witch," Yasha thought as she got in a better position to see the two brawlers. "Well if the evil in his heart consumes his adversary, then I shall cut off his head." Yasha took notice of her surroundings one final time, and saw that the newcomer, Michiro Kurosaki, was amongst the onlookers. "If you get caught up in this… I cannot guarantee your safety…"

* * *

"Alright then fans," said a little kid who couldn't be any older than nine years old that stood between the competitors. "It is time for the Underground Fighting Championship Career Ending Match! Now in this match whoever loses will be forced to leave the UFA (Underground Fighting Alliance) forever. Introducing first, the challenger, standing at 6'1" and weighing in at 197 lbs, he is the only undefeated fighter in the circuit with an impressive record of 132-0-0; I give to you Ian Uzuki!" He pointed toward the red haired brawler.

Ian got a pretty good reception from the crowd. He looked over toward Michiro, and saw that she was smiling at him. He waved at her then turned around. He then saw that another Rose had decided to watch him fight. "My I must be getting popular amongst the ladies," he thought to himself.

"And his opponent," the kid continued. "Standing at 6'5" and weighing in at 275 lbs, he is known as the Dominator and has a devastating record of 165-3-0, he is the current Underground Fighting Champion, I present to you Rox Grandeur!" The crowd booed the Champion fiercely; everyone was sick of his reign and hoped that he would lose badly to Ian, but they really didn't have their hopes up too much. Rox just grunted as he set himself into his fighting stance.

"Guess this isn't going to be like last time," murmured Ian as he set himself into his fighting stance as well.

"Fighters ready?" asked the little boy, who had gotten from in between Ian and Rox. "Begin!"

The crowd stirred up into an uproar as the match went underway. Ian immediately ran towards Rox and hit him dead in the jaw three times. However these hits proved to be ineffective, as Rox grabbed Ian by the throat and slammed him hard into the ground. Ian spit out a little blood as his body hit the concrete. Rox then tried to stomp Ian in the chest, but Ian rolled out of the way and got to his feet. The two of them stood at a face-off until Rox rushed at his opponent with a clothesline. Ian dodged, Rox and elbowed him in the back of the neck. He then hit Rox with a flurry of jabs to his back, and finished up with a roundhouse kick that hit Rox on the left side of his head, and sent him flying into the side of a building.

"Not bad," said one of the onlookers. "Keep at it!" said another one. "Show that bullocks why you're the only fighter that's undefeated!" said the kid that introduced Ian. Many other spectators followed suit, by cheering for Ian.

With all these people behind him, Ian sighed and faced his opponent who was struggling to get to his feet. Ian took advantage of this moment and delivered a multitude of punches to Rox's head, followed by a couple of kicks to the midsection of his opponent. Ian took a very small breather delivered a right punch, which was caught by Rox. He then delivered a punch with his other hand, which was also caught by Rox. Rox then got to his feet and lifted Ian into the air by his hands. Then with the power of a mammoth, Rox slammed Ian's body into the building opposite of him. While Ian was still against the wall, Rox ran over and executed a hard elbow to Ian's midsection.

Ian's body fell to the ground very hard, and he was beginning to lose the feeling in his body. As Ian struggled to get to his feet, he watched as the enormous structure of his opponent loomed closer and closer to Ian until he was standing over him. The Dominator then grabbed Ian by the throat and lifted him until the two were at eye level with each other. "Is this… all that… you got?" Rox breathed deeply. He began to squeeze Ian's neck tighter now, making his opponent turn a little blue in the face. "You probably… should give up!" Rox was just taunting Ian now, but he had to be careful not to accidentally kill Ian so he won't lose the match and the Championship.

Ian could feel his soul leaving him. He tried to mount some type of offensive but he barely had any feeling left in his entire body. He thought it was all over, that he was out of options, but then he remembered something that the legendary Kamikaze Rose had said during an interview one time. She said, "To describe my fighting style would be impossible, because I never play to my strengths… I just fight how I want to fight." With that in mind, Ian thought about the repercussions that would follow his next action, but then said "Screw it!" and spit into the eyes of this opponent.

Temporarily blinded, Rox let go of Ian and tried to get the saliva out of his eyes. Ian whose body had fell to the ground again, was able to slowly regain the feeling in his appendages and get to his feet, though he was very wobbly. He then made couple of hand signs like he was doing some kind of ninjutsu, and fell into his fighting stance. By this time Rox had gotten the spit out of his eyes, and looked toward Ian with a cold and powerful glance that seemed to have no soul behind it. Rox then ran at Ian and threw a powerful jab which Ian luckily dodged. Rox then threw another punch, but this one was dodged too and he instead hit the wall that he had previously slammed Ian into. The impact caused a huge crater to form.

"So he's bringing out all of the shots," said Ian to himself, as he looked at the crater. The feeling had almost completely returned to his body and knew that the next series of maneuvers would end the matchup. So Ian ran at full speed at Rox, and executed a jumping lariat kick, but jumped too high and his bottom leg caught Rox instead. Ian then transitioned the lariat into a neck scissors that left Ian upside down, while still applying pressure to Rox's neck. Rox struggled with the move so a while before he began to spin around in a circle with such velocity, that Ian was eventually rocketed into the side of a building. However, Ian was able to miraculously land on the wall safely. He then jumped off the wall into the air and did a corkscrew spin. Rox looked up and saw that Ian was coming straight for him, so he braced himself for impact, but it was too late. Ian had extended his legs out and double kicked Rox in the face, this caused Rox's head to almost do a 180; he then followed it up with a forceful back flip off of his opponent's face, in which he screwed up the landing, causing the back of Rox's head to slam into the ground bringing the rest of his body with him.

The crowd was in awe of what had just transpired. Everyone had thought that Ian had knocked out Rox. The little kid, who was both announcer and the official for the match, even began doing his 10-count. "1… 2… 3…" However, before the kid could even part his mouth for four, Rox had gotten back to his feet. Everyone, especially Ian looked on in belief as the Dominator walked over to Ian and stopped in front of him. Ian braced himself for whatever attack Rox had in store for him. However, but the attack never came. Ian looked up and saw that Rox had fallen unconscious the moment that he stopped moving. Once the crowd noticed this the was a monstrous uproar for Ian. The 'official' checked Rox out before saying, "Yup, it's official! The winner due to his opponent being rendered unable compete, and the new Underground Fighting Champion, Ian Uzuki!"

Everyone became ecstatic as Ian was handed the Championship. Michiro, who had tears in her eyes, rushed over and hugged Ian tightly, "Y-you won! You actually won! It looked like… er, I mean at times-"

Ian began laughing, which in turn made him start hurting due to all the pain he was in. "Ha ha ha, ouch, ha ha… you worry too much for someone you barely know." Michiro blushed. Ian stared at the Championship that was in his hands and raised into the air. The spectators were loving this moment; the fan favorite had won, Rox was no longer Champion and he could no long fight in the UFA, and someone deserving of the Championship was finally Champion. Ian looked around in the audience and saw that Yasha was still there watching him intently. "Well I thought I'd do this at the victory party but I have an announcement to make." Everyone fell silent. "Due to new managerial policies and a request by an old friend, effective immediately I will be leaving the UFA and joining Rumble Roses as one of the 'Thorns' on the roster."

"Wait-a-minute, what does this mean about your Championship?" said Michiro and the 'official' in unison.

"I guess… right now, I'm relinquishing the belt… with the stipulation that the next title holder will have to win a tournament in order to regain it." Everyone had a cautious look on their faces, but they all decided that his course of action was for the best.

"Um Ian, why Rumble Roses if you don't mind me asking?" questioned Michiro sheepishly.

"Heh, ouch… when I said 'due to new managerial policies and a request by an old friend,' I wasn't talking about anyone in the UFA." Ian began walking off slowly. "If you still don't understand, ask your GM about it after Yasha takes you back to you all's hotel." He looked over toward the kunoichi, who nodded her head in agreement and started walking off. "Well, see you around Michi…" Ian continued walk down the alley until he was out of the sights of everyone who had seen him wrestle…


	4. Chapter Four: 2nd Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. This is kind of a filler chapter so bare with it.  
**

Chapter Four: Saturday: 2nd Week

On the bus ride to Boston, Massachusetts, Michiro looked depressingly sad in her pink pajama pants and blue tank top with the words "Rumble RosesTM Rocks!!" on it. She had been thinking of a way to get a hold of Mr. Richards. She had tried to do so ever since Ian said that he was joining Rumble Roses as a 'Thorn'; yet as luck would have it, no one has been able to track Clive or Ian since Wednesday, and neither of them were at the house show in Wichita, Kansas yesterday. However, that was the least of her problems. Then next broadcasted show was tomorrow, but she and Ayake had yet to see which of them was 'stronger'. She looked over at Ayake, who was sitting five seats diagonal of her, and sighed deeply. "I guess it's now or never." She got up and walked over to Ayake. She was trembling as she touched Ayake's shoulder. "Um, Ayake could I talk with you for a sec?"

Ayake turned around and glared at Michiro. She had an aggressive look on her face. "What do you think you're doing right now?"

"Um, yeah… I know. Anyway, so, er… like, what are we gonna do about this whole 'prove who is stronger' thing? I mean… only if you don't want to… I could, give you the opportunity to face Aigle tomorrow." Michiro couldn't face Ayake. She could only imagine the look that her peer had on her face.

"You pompous ass!" Ayake got up and slapped Michiro had in the face. This got the attention of all of the Roses. "I don't need or want you charity! What? You think I can't prove myself against you, some punk who is afraid of clowns, and had a string of luck in her first match!?" Ayake clenched her fists and was ready to fight Michiro right now.

"Afraid of c-clowns, who me? You seem to have me mistaken for someone-"

"I saw that too girl," said Aisha, who was wearing a black T-shirt with her name on it and red basketball shorts. She had lifted her head up from reading the latest pop reviews, and looked keenly at Michiro. "Every time Sebastian was in the ring, you flinched. What you gonna do when you end up having to fight one on one chick?"

"You're also too soft," said Reiko coolly. She was wearing a black leather jacket, and black shorts. She didn't even bother to look at Michiro as she spoke. "I heard that you passed out after your match. Ha, what a wimp." Michiro couldn't even muster up a retort to that. "And, you're too intimidated by everyone else. Heh, I'm glad that you're not aimed for the Tag Team Titles 'cause I'd hate to be partnered up with you."

"Reiko!" Dixie yelled. She couldn't believe that the Zero Fighter would say such things.

"What Clemets? I'm just saying when put side by side, it's plain as day that 'What's her face' should undoubted, out of the two, be the one to face… the Champ." The distain could be heard as Reiko uttered her last words.

"I heard how you said that!" Ayake walked over Reiko and stood right over her. "So what, who do you feel should have a shot at the title? Because it certainly shouldn't be you! When's the last time you had a legitimate win-"

Reiko got up, and punched Ayake in the face, leaving a bruise. "I never lost my Championship!" she yelled. "That bastard Regal stripped me of it for no good reason and never gave me a chance to try and reclaim it!" Tears watered in her eyes as she recalled the event. "So yeah, I might not have the best record, but…" It then hit her, a solution to all her problems, something that she had long forgotten about. She then began laughing hysterically, and everyone looked at her with puzzled looks in their eyes.

"Ms. Hinomoto," said Makoto worriedly. She had thought that her friend had gone insane. "What is it? Are you feeling ok?"

Reiko resigned herself to her seat and put her feet on the back of the chair in front of her. "Makoto, oh little Makoto," she laughed. "I've just come to a great realization. Something that'll change the landscape of Rumble Roses! Listen here 'sheep'," she said mocking Aigle. At the beginning of the show, you two could open up with a match up to see who is going to face that Nomad. Then following the matchup, Aigle could have a match so that she won't have an unfair advantage over her challenger. Put a match or two next, and for the main event have Aigle fight her 'contender'. It's perfect!"

"That's not a bad idea Reiko," proclaimed Candy Cane, who had just begun listening in on the conversation. "But… how in the heck is that supposed to 'change the landscape of Rumble Roses'? Hell, what does that have to do with anyone except for those three!" She pointed toward the three Roses in question, while keeping an eye out to see if Miss Spencer was going to say something, which she didn't. Actually Miss Spencer wasn't bothered with anything that the young girls were talking about.

"You'll see after Aigle's match," said Reiko with an evil grin. "You'll see."

Everyone went back to doing their own thing, partially because Reiko was giving them the creeps. Once Michiro returned to her seat, she sighed again. "It looks like tomorrow is going to begin early for me… not only that, but everyone thinks I'm weak." She glanced out of her window into the dark of the night. That whole ordeal did not go down like she had initially planned. As she watched the scenery go by, Michiro realized something. If she beats both Ayake and Aigle tomorrow, then everyone will have to acknowledge that she is a decent fighter. With this on her mind Michiro put her iPod headphones on, turned to her theme song "Do What U Like," and let the music soothe her to sleep as the Roses continued their journey to the next city.


	5. Chapter Five: Domination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. Story's back on track now. R+R. Enjoy  
**

Chapter Five: Sunday: Domination

"Show starts in five minutes," said crewmen as they rushed to their various positions. It was the second live broadcast with Clive as the General Manager, and unexpectedly, things were running smoother than they ever did with Regal in charge. The roar of the crowd echoed throughout the back stage area as the Roses prepared for action. Clive had told them all that there would be a very special announcement regarding the next Pay-Per-View, Bleeding Thorns which was this Saturday, following Aigle's match, and all of the Roses couldn't wait to find out what it was. Everyone except for Michiro, that is.

Michiro was intently waiting for the show to start near the curtains that she was toning out everything that was going on around her. She was so absorbed by it that she almost jumped out of her wrestling attire when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, ready to fight whoever it was that had touched her, but was startled when she saw Yasha standing there. She calmed down and said, "P-please don't do that when I'm focused on my match. I can kind of get a bit jittery." Yasha nodded. "Anyway, what do you want with me? I'm about to go on." Michiro was trying to act as tough as possible.

"To the point then," said Yasha sternly. "Look, don't let the evil that's manifesting inside of you overpower your light. If you do, then that witch doctor will… 'experiment' on you, and once that happens, I'll be forced to take you down. Understood?"

"Whatever," Michiro said rudely as "Do What U Like" began playing. "I guess the show's started, time to perform." She brushed Yasha's shoulder as she went through the curtains, her mind only set on victory.

* * *

"The following contest is set for one fall! On her way to the ring, weighing in at 124 pounds and standing at 5 feet 7 inches, from Chicago, Illinois, Michiro Kurosaki!" Cheer's filled the arena as the audience's number one newcomer made her way into the ring. However, Michiro wasn't in the mood for badgering to the crowd. Her eyes were focused on the curtain as she awaited her opponent. Then "Pacing Death's Trail", which was by In Flames, started playing. "And her opponent, on the way to the ring, weighing in at 137 pounds and standing at 5 feet 7 inches, from Japan, The Powerhouse, Ayake Misuno!" The boos were deafening as Ayake made her way to the ring, apparently the fans weren't over her win last week against Candy Cane.

As Ayake got onto the ring apron, Michiro speared her to the mat below. Then she pummeled Ayake's head with multiple closed fists. The referee tried to get Michiro off of Ayake, but Michiro pushed him away and continued to hit her opponent with closed fists. Then she stood up Ayake, walked her over to the ring post and attempted to bash her head into it. However, Ayake blocked it, swapped positions with Michiro and tried the same thing. Michiro had predicted this, and elbowed Ayake in the midsection. As The Powerhouse doubled over, Michiro executed a low dropkick to her legs, causing Ayake to follow forward and bust her head into the ring post before collapsing to the mat. The impact had caused her to bust her head open.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "This is illegal! Someone should come and stop this!"

Crash: "Get your panties out of a bunch Cal. First off, I think it's wonderful that Michiro is showing this much aggression. It shows how much a shot at the Champion means to her. Plus the match hasn't even started, so get off of your high horse."

Mickey Cal: "I'm all for dedication and commitment, but this is just going too far. This isn't a match; it's a flat out street brawl!"

* * *

Boos directed towards Michiro erupted from the audience, as Michiro stood over Ayake's lifeless body, while the medical came out to Ayake's aid. Michiro stepped out of the way and watched as they put her on a stretcher, when she realized something; if Ayake was taken to the back, then all of this would be for naught! Almost immediately, Michiro ripped Ayake from the stretcher and rolled her into the ring, accidentally getting some blood on herself. Following the wrestlers into the ring, the ref tried to make Michiro not hurt anyone else, but Michiro responded by forcefully telling him to sound for the bell. Since both wrestlers were in the ring he was forced to do so.

* * *

Crash: "Are you happy now baby, the match is finally started."

Mickey Cal: "No, no I'm not. Ayake might get seriously injured in there, and her opponent is showing no remorse what-so-ever!"

Crash: "That's the name of the game Cal, this isn't ballerina. When an opponent is hurt, that's the best time to capitalize."

* * *

Michiro decided that it was time to end this. She lifted Ayake to her feet, and mouthed to her "I'm sorry" before finishing her off with the same 8-punch combo that knocked out Non-Non last week; the move was officially called Fatal Endings. After Ayake collapsed to the mat, Michiro took a moment to marvel at her work before lackadaisically covering her opponent for the pin. "1… 2… 3." The referee sounded for the bell, and the medical crew rushed into the ring. Before the ring announcer could declare Michiro the victor, Michiro had run steadfast to the backstage area. When she got there she could still hear the boos from the crowd, the shouts of adults, the screams of the children, it all gave her shivers. "Was what I did really that bad?"

"Of course it was dear," said a voice. Michiro turned to the direction from where the voice was coming from and found the Latina nurse, Anesthesia, standing there. "Now now, no need to be so hostile little one. I just wanted to congratulate you on your match, and to tell you that you have a lot of 'potential'." She giggled. "Oh, and you have such an excellent body, and such resolve. You would be perfect… say, how about we get together sometime?"

Michiro thought about for a minute then turned away from the nurse in distain. "If you think I'm 'perfect' for your 'experiments', then you must not know me as well as you think."

Anesthesia laughed to herself. "And she's a feisty one. She might have exactly what I need to finish up Lady X…"

* * *

Walking through the backstage area towards the curtain area, flashbacks of the last match went through the Rose of Roses head. "Michiro not warrior Aigle thought she was," she thought sadly. "Still, Aigle will teach sheep how be great warrior!" Aigle was right behind the curtains at this point. She turned around and asked a crewman who wasn't doing anything, "Who face Aigle tonight?" The crewman shrugged. "No matter, Aigle be victor anyway!"

"Um Aigle, be careful wouldya?" said the crewman. "I heard that your match isn't going to be an easy one."

The theme "Springtime in The Meadow" began playing and Aigle looked serious. "No worries, Mama Nature no lose to anyone!"

* * *

"The following match is set for one fall, on her way to the ring, weighing in at 119 pounds and standing at 5 feet 5 inches, from Mongolia, she is the Rose of Roses Champion, I present to you, Mama Nature, Aigle!" The crowd gave her a standing ovation, as the Champion and her sheep came down to the ring. Aigle proud as she was, raised the Championship belt high above her head and received a major pop from the audience. After showing off to the crowd, Aigle readied herself for her anonymous opponent.

Suddenly the music ceased and the arena fell silent. After a couple of minutes in this silence, everyone, including Aigle, was getting restless. "Come on!" Aigle signaled toward the back. "It no good to make Aigle wait."

Boos echoed through the crowd, and some fans started to leave from the arena. This state of restlessness lasted until at last, the entrance theme of one of the Roses began playing; however no one had expected this Rose to come out. As "Rising Sun (FULL Version)" played, the ring announcer proclaimed, "And it is for the Rose of Roses Championship!" This astonished everyone in attendance and everyone watching at home. "The challenger, on her way to the ring, weighing in at 123 pounds and standing at 5 feet 7 inches, from Japan, The Zero Fighter, Reiko Hinomoto!"

Reiko came down the ring differently than she had ever done in the past. She had blonde highlights in her hair, was wielding a Singapore Cane, and was wearing a black variation of her traditional wrestling attire. She had an arrogant look on her face as she entered the ring. She went over to the closest turnbuckle to her, placed her cane under it, and rested upon it. It was clear that she was full of herself.

The referee, though confused, signaled for the bell and the match was on. Immediately, Reiko tied up with Aigle, who used her strength to muscle Reiko against the ropes. Feeling that she was getting overpowered, Reiko swiftly applied a hammerlock onto Aigle, but Mama Nature instantly broke out of the hold, and faced off with Reiko. This stare down lasted until Reiko threw a punch at the Champ, which was countered into a lifting side slam. The impact stunned The Zero Fighter, allowing Aigle to go for a pin. "1… tw-"Aigle barely got a two-count, as Reiko strongly kicked out of the pinning predicament.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "A near fall there in this unprecedented one-on-one match up and Crash, it seems like the challenger isn't going to go down that easily."

Crash: "…"

* * *

Getting up, the two locked up again and Reiko, feeling overpowered again, delivered a kick to the Champ's midsection, followed by numerous clubbing blows to the Champ's back. Seeing that her opponent was staggered, Reiko came off the ropes and executed a vicious clothesline that leveled Aigle. She went for the pin. "1…2" Aigle kicked out right after two. Reiko went for another pin. "1… 2…" Aigle kicked out again, this time with less energy. Frustrated, Reiko mounted the Champ and hammered down on her with rights and lefts, completely ignoring the referee's 5-count. The referee was about to disqualify The Zero Fighter, when suddenly she stopped her assault and let Aigle get to her feet. Reiko threw a punch, which Aigle blocked and followed with a punch of her own, staggering afterwards. After recovering, Reiko went for another punch, which was blocked and countered. Annoyed, Reiko went for another punch but this time after countering with a punch, Aigle kept pounding on Reiko almost as if she were possessed to win.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "And it looks like the Champ is kicking it in gear! She only needs to bust out with a couple of power moves and this one could be over."

Crash: "…"

* * *

The referee was finally able to get the two combatants separated after Aigle had put a hurting on Reiko. When both of them were situated again, the locked up yet again with Aigle muscling the opponent to the ropes. She then Irish whipped Reiko off the ropes and when she was coming back, Reiko executed a crossbody; however, Aigle with her immense strength, caught her and carried out a hellacious swinging side slam that caused Reiko to yell out in pain. Mama Nature then got Reiko to her feet and shoved her head in between her legs. Afterwards she lifted Reiko so that she was seated upon the Champ's shoulders, and finally slammed The Zero Fighter down to the mat with authority. Reiko seemed like she was out of it, and Aigle went for the cover. "1… 2… thre-"

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Oh my God, did you just see that partner? The challenger was one-eights away from losing this match, which has certainly been a back and forth rollercoaster, huh Crash?"

Crash: "Yeah whatever…"

* * *

Aigle, whose frustration was almost at its boiling point, started arguing with the ref, something that the fans had never seen Mama Nature do before. Her actions allowed Reiko the time to stand up, even though she was kind of shaken up. Then out of nowhere, Reiko dropkicked Aigle in the back of the head, causing her to fall forward and butt heads with the referee, knocking him out. Now everyone was down, and the crowd was really getting into the match. Reiko, who was the first one to her feet, began to hear the first authentic cheers for her since she won the title, but that didn't matter to her anymore. Reiko went over to the turnbuckle where she had placed her weapon and picked it up. Once Aigle got up, Reiko bashed her Singapore Cane into the skull of the Champ, which busted her open and rendered her unconscious. The Zero Fighter hesitated for a moment before going to the top rope.

* * *

Mickey Cal: "Oh my! Is she going for her Lethal Move!? This could end the matchup right here if it connects. How about it partner, your thoughts?"

Crash: "… Well in my opinion, the showmanship of the Roses has been decreasing as of late. Hell, even in my day you didn't just mess up someone like Michiro did earlier just to get an opportunity to get an opportunity to fight the Champion. Also, Reiko versus Aigle for the Rose of Roses Championship!? What in the hell has Reiko done recently to deserve this!?"

Mickey Cal: "I don't know what our GM was thinking, but it sure has made one hell of a match!"

* * *

Everyone knew Reiko was about to go in for the kill, but they were mixed on what move she was going to use. Half thought she was going to use Angel Dive, the others thought Fallen Angel, but everyone knew that whichever move she picked was going to decide her orientation, face or heel, from here on out; however no one expected what happened next. Up on the top turnbuckle, Reiko stood facing Aigle. She took a deep breath and jumped up and forward while simultaneously executing two back flips and rotating 5400, finishing the move off with an impactful leg drop to Aigle's neck. The audience looked on in awe of the move that just occurred as Reiko hooked the half. "1… 2… 3!" the referee called for the bell and went over to Reiko with the Rose of Roses Championship in hand. "The winner and the new Rose of Roses Champion, The Zero Fighter, Reiko Hinomoto!" The crowd didn't know how to respond as Reiko, Championship belt in hand, got her hand raised in victory. It finally sunk into the crowd as they began to chant, "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"

The new Champion, not really clear of what to make of it all, just pointed to the heavens as her theme "Look to the Sky (FULL Version)" and said to herself, "Mom… Sis… I've done it, again!" before going to the backstage area.

The Rose of Roses wasn't able to even to think about where she was going to go next before commentator, Mickey Cal, and a cameraman tracked her down for an interview. "Hello this is Mickey Cal with the new Rose of Roses Champion, Reiko Hinomoto. Champ how does it feel to be at the top again after such a depressing losing record as of late?"

"Um… it feels… good?" was all the Champ could muster up. Being the Champion meant being the best in the business, which meant she was able to keep her promises to both her mother and sister.

"Reiko, I know you're exhausted but really there are just two more things that I must ask you. First, what was the name of that wicked move you used to beat Aigle?"

"Uh I hadn't really thought about it." This was completely true. "When I went to the top turnbuckle, I was planning on doing the Angel Dive, but something told me that that move was what I wanted to truly do… so I did it. Anyway, if I had to name it… Sunset Crash, yeah that would be it," said the Zero Fighter unsurely, it was obvious that she just wanted to end the interview as soon as possible.

"Lastly, how were you of all people able to get a Championship match? I mean, I can't really remember the last time you won a-"

"I have our previous General Manager, William Regal, to thank for that!" Mickey looked like he had no idea what she was talking about, so she continued, "You see after stripping me of the title, Regal never let me have another title shot, which also included the numerous times that he had denied my rematch clause." She frowned and clenched her fists. "So with everything going on tonight with Aigle and the two newbies, I asked the GM for the match, finally using my rematch clause and this is the final result. Um, that's two questions so I'm done here," said Reiko rather impolitely. She then walked off towards locker room the locker room area.

"There you have it folks! Our new champion Reiko Hinomoto is quite happy with her performance, and later that important announcement from our general manager concerning the landscape of rumble roses, and that is up next!"


	6. Chapter Six: Variations On A Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. R+R. Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter Six: Sunday: Variations On A Rose

**General Manager's Office**

After coming back from commercials, the cameras were focused on the General Manager, who was flanked by three individuals. Clive waited for the crowd to calm down before saying, "Congratulations to Reiko Hinomoto on becoming Champion, but in doing so she changed up my line up for tonight. So just to make everything completely fair, the winner of tonight's main event will face Reiko at Bleeding Thorns this Saturday for the Championship, while the loser will advance to the finals in the Fight to the Rumbling Rose Championship." The fans gave a wavering response to this. "Now to get down to business, as I said last week, I'm going to introduce many new wrestlers onto the roster and this week I have three new contenders ready to go into the fray." The crowd was confused seeing as two of the three new wrestlers were men. "So first up, it is my pleasure to introduce, the Rose of the Seven Seas, Rikku Leighton!"

The crowd cheered pretty loudly for this new Rose, probably because of her physical features. Rikku was 5 feet 7 inches, weighted 124 pounds, and had a very supple and arousing body. Rikku had blue eyes, and long blonde hair that came to the middle of her back which had a black bandana on over it. She was dressed in a light green tube top, black phatties that had the Jolly Roger running down the sides, black boots, dark green fingerless gloves, and a black armband on her left arm. She smiled at the camera and said with a British accent, "Nice to meet ya mates, seems like I'll have'ta show these Lasses the fury o' the Sea!" The crowd cheered, and who wouldn't. Even though she looked like an angel, her motions showed that she was hardcore and ready to take on anyone who got in her face.

Mr. Richards waited for the crowd to get quieter before talking again. "Now with that out of the way, it is my pleasure to introduce the two newest members of the newly formed Thorns division here at Rumble Roses. First, on my far right, I give to you Colin Fuduke!"

Colin was a handsome looking guy who seemed to be out of place on a wrestling show. Colin was 6 feet 2 inches, weighted 198, and was physically fit. He had short spike blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red and black stripped T-shirt, black pants, black biker gloves, and black military boots. He looked emotionlessly at the camera, slanted his head slightly, threw up a peace sign, and said, "Ciao." Many children and women in attendance were going wild at Colin's cool demeanor, whilst the men didn't know what to make of the guy.

"And last but not least, I present to you the Thorn that'll be debuting at Bleeding Thorns. He is a good friend of mine, and a former Underground Fighting Champion." Clive sounded awfully proud when he said this, and a lot of the men in the audience finally recognized who the next wrestler was. "With a record of 133-0-0 with his latest win being over Rox Grandeur, I give to you, Ian Uzuki!" The crowd responded positively to this; however he received the softest of the three applauses. Ian didn't even look at the camera and walked out of Clive's office. "Seems like he's rather moody, anyway now that all of the important stuff is out of the way, the next matchup will be between Dixie and Miss Spencer. And it will begin after these commercials."

* * *

**Backstage**

Miss Spencer traversed the halls backstage, her mind still focused on her actions last week. _"How could I have been so stupid!? Not only did I allow Rebecca to get injured, but that… that kiss… argh!!"_ thought Muriel while not paying attention to where she was going. _"And then the Board called and said I have ten days… what else could go-"_ Suddenly Miss Spencer bumped into some one, presumably a female seeing as she squealed out in surprise when she got hit. Infuriated Miss Spencer yelled, "Hey kid, watch where you're going or I'll have to-" she caught herself once she finally realized who she was talking to. "M-Ms. Welsh, I'm terribly for how I was behaving just now, it was unbecoming of me."

Candy Cane looked at her teacher for a moment in surprise and then burst out laughing. When she calmed, down she said, "Heh, no problem teach. Anyway, nice attitude… and clothes. What are you trying to do, impress the fans with your looks now?" Candy began laughing again. "But seriously… nice clothes."

"Ms. Welsh, what are you.." the schoolteacher then looked down and realized what Candy Cane was talking about. Miss Spencer had decided to wear her _Superstar_ outfit seeing as she wasn't going to be teaching for much longer. "Oh yeah, about that… seems like after my shameless actions last week, the Board of Education is giving me ten days to 'shapeup' otherwise they'll fire me…"

Candy Cane saw the painful look in her possibly ex-teacher's eyes, and instead of relishing in the fact that she didn't have to worry about The Task Master hounding her constantly, she said, "They're going to fire you because you did everything you could to win your match last week? Isn't that what they're always telling you guys to do, and you guys tell us to do; to do everything that we can, that's legal, to succeed in life? What's the crime in one, little kiss? Heck, I saw the match from my hospital bed, and you didn't look like you were enjoying it! So what's the big deal?"

Miss Spencer, proud of the words Candy Cane said to her, wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Thank you for the kind words Candy Cane, but this is out of my hands. I just pray that the board will allow me to stay…" She placed an arm on Candy Cane's shoulder for a little while before walking off through the backstage area; however, now there was a glimpse of pride in her eyes now.

* * *

**Ring Area**

Minutes later "Wicked Groove" began to play. "The following is a Fight to the Rumbling Rose Semi Final Match, on her way to the ring, weighing in at 110 pounds and standing at 5 feet 9 inches, from Canada, The er… X-Teacher, Miss Spencer!" The crowd roared in anticipation as Miss Spencer came down to the ring. She got an even bigger applause than usual, due to her new wrestling attire. She seemed to be herself, as she got into the ring. She waited enthusiastically for her opponent to arrive to the ring. Not soon as she began waiting for her opponent did "Yankee Rose" begin playing. "And and her opponent, on the way to the ring, weighing in at 140 pounds and standing that 5 feet 11 inches, from San Antonio, Texas, Tex-Ax Dixie Clemets!" The Texas native pranced to the ring per usual, and received a loud pop from the crowd. After both roses were situated in the ring, the ref called for the bell and the match started.

Almost instantly Dixie came off of the ropes and nailed the X-Teacher with a hard succession of clotheslines. Then, while the schoolteacher was laid on her back, Dixie stomped her arm ferociously before applying a headscissors armbar onto Muriel. Luckily for the Canadian beauty that she was near the ropes and, with her free hand, was able to reach out and grab the bottom one before Dixie put too much pressure on her arm. Dixie waited until the count of three to let go of the hold, then she allowed Miss Spencer to get to her feet. Though a little dazed, Miss Spencer was able to dodge a big boot by her opponent and follow up by locking her hand around Dixie, while standing at her side, and executing a monstrous Gutwrench Suplex. Miss Spencer took advantage of this opportunity and went for the cover. "1… t-" Dixie then powerfully kicked out, throwing the X-Teacher off of her in the process.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "A near fall there from Miss Spencer folks, but it's going to take a lot more than that to take down this Cowgirl!"

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Once back to their feet the two women locked up with Miss Spencer transitioning into a hammerlock. Dixie tried to escape using two back elbows which hit the Canadian in the nose. She went for a third one, but her opponent saw it coming and ducked under it, which released the hold; however in the same motion, Miss Spencer was able to hook Dixie's arm and head before falling backwards. The 3-Count Cowgirl's head whiplashed off of the ground, which gave the schoolteacher another opportunity to do for a pin. "1… 2…" Again, Dixie was able to kick out of the pinning predicament but with less force. Instantly, the schoolteacher rolled Dixie to the center of the ring, so that she was face down. Then she locked on a vicious Camel Clutch which there seemed to be no escape from. The referee asked the Cowgirl time and time again whether or not she wanted to give up, but she refused. However, there was no give in this hold, as the X-Teacher relentlessly applied pressure to the hold. There was no escape and try as she might, the 3-Count Cowgirl was slowly coming to this realization as she began to let out little cries of pain, which got the crowd to begin backing her.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "Now that's heart on the part of Dixie Clemets. Though there seems to be no hope, she is refusing to give it. However, this hold had been locked on expertly by Miss Spencer. Though this seems to be one-sided, I can see either of these Roses making it to the finals."

* * *

**Back to the Action**

The pain was getting to Dixie, which was relevant by how loud her cries were becoming. She had spent her energy trying not to tap out, but even the audience's cheering was futile against this hold… Miss Spencer had the hold on too tight. The Texan had been in the Camel Clutch for quite a while now and she was starting to nod out. The roar of the crowd seemed to be giving Miss Spencer strength and weakened Dixie, and within moments of realizing this Dixie passed out. The referee came and raised Dixie's hand then let it go, watching it fall lifelessly. He lifted it again, and got the same results. Her hand was lifted a third time and in mid-fall, Dixie regained consciousness. She began struggling to get out of the hold again, but to no avail; however, the 3-Count Cowgirl was not going to give in.

"_This girly just isn't gonna give up,_" thought Dixie as she fruitlessly tried to escape from the X-Teacher's hold. She kept struggling until she finally knew how to get out of the hold. Dixie was able to muscle her right arm out of the hold and used it to give her just enough pull so that she could hit the schoolteacher's leg enough times to knock it from under her. Then, using as much strength as possible, Dixie began trying to get to her feet with the hold still applied and Miss Spencer still on her back. The teacher realized what was going on, and immediately let go of the hold, then while Dixie was struggling to her feet, Muriel came off of the ropes a nailed Dixie in the side of her head with a huge boot. Not only did the schoolteacher get a hug pop, but Dixie seemed to be unconscious, and Miss Spencer went for the pin. "1… 2… thre-"

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "Whoa, after a hellacious big boot, and all of the pain from that Camel Clutch, it was amazing how Dixie was even able to kick out of that pin!"

* * *

**Back to the Action**

The two Roses got to their feet and began exchanging fists with each other, which continued until Dixie was able to muscle her opponent to the ropes which made the ref come over and try to break them up. However, neither competitor was paying much attention to the official, and in an effort to get on the offense, Miss Spencer inadvertently hit the referee with a nasty right hook that Dixie had ducked under, knocking him out. Preoccupied with the referee's condition, due to her good nature, the X-Teacher had no time to react as Dixie got behind her and executed a High Angle Back Suplex, which seemed like it could have extremely injured her opponent's neck. Then, with the speed of a bullet, Dixie wrapped up the schoolteacher's legs, and with her amazing strength was able to throw Miss Spencer over her (like a Suplex), and flip over so that she was now applying her famous Sharpshooter, known as the Dixie Buster. Dixie then bent back and applied an enormous amount pressure to Muriel's back. The pain was too much for the schoolteacher, but try as she might; she couldn't get out of the move and was forced to tap out.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "And, Miss Spencer's tapping out to the Dixie Buster! Wait-a-minute, the ref is still out cold, the match shall continue!"

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Even though Dixie heard Miss Spencer tapping out, she refused to let go until she heard the bell ring. Miss Spencer was in excruciating pain, but she could do anything about it. Dixie had the move locked in better than she had ever before, but she was unaware that someone was coming down to the ring, due to her applying the move so that she was facing away from the ramp. However, the crowd knew who it was and they began cheering like crazy. When that person got into the ring, thinking that it was a substitute referee, Dixie paid them no mind whatsoever. A second after the person nailed Dixie over the head with a red guitar, knocking her unconscious. Then the person looked at Miss Spencer and their eyes locked.

"M-Ms. Welsh, w-what are you doing here?" panted the school teacher, but Candy Cane did not acknowledge her with words instead she just dragged the X-Teacher's body over and placed it on Dixie's before exiting the ring as quickly as she had come. As soon as Candy Cane was in the backstage area, a referee dashed out to the ring area, slid into the ring and took notice of the situation. Once he had, assessed everything he began his three count, "1… 2… 3!" and called for the bell.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "Whoa, in an unceremonious sequence of events, and some untimely officiating by the ref, it seems that Miss Spencer, not Dixie Clemets, will be going on to face the loser of tonight's main event at bleeding thorns. This is quite a predicament, don't you think partner?"

Crash: "… It's just another example of what I was saying earlier about the showmanship of the Roses declining, but hey you can cheer on that cheater all you want."

Mickey Cal: "What has gotten into you? Just last week were you thriving on the heel tactics of some of the Roses, and now you're just bashing everything, what's your problem?"

Crash: "…"

* * *

**Backstage**

After taking in all of the applause and the fact that she had picked up a victory in a match against a tough opponent like Dixie, Miss Spencer went to the back and collapsed on a chair not too far from the locker room. "_Well, that definitely didn't help my chances of keeping my job at all,_" thought the Canadian schoolteacher. She sighed deeply and tried to stand again, when someone she didn't recognize stood over her. "My I help you?"

"Hey sexy thing," said a masculine voice. "That was quite a performance out there, not as captivating as last week's but still enjoyable.

Miss Spencer looked up at the young gentleman, and saw that he was one of the two new male Thorns on the roster. "Um, Colin was it? Don't you think that you're a little too young and… inexperienced to be making moves on me?" She continued to try and stand, but Colin halted her. "What is the matter now?"

"Muriel, after seeing you compete in the ring over the last year, I have become enticed with your grace and your potential. What I'm saying is that you and I would be good together, so how about it?" He extended his arm out to her.

She grabbed it, but immediately let go once she was on her feet. "I shall not be wooed by someone who believes that he is a playboy! I am neither cheap nor-"

"Hold on Spencer, I was just asking to team up for the vacant tag team titles. What, you though that I'd try to hit on you like that? No way! I know my position, and I play it well my lady." He bowed deeply. "So, how about it?"

"_Well, Ms. Welsh and I haven't been on the same page as of late… maybe this can be an opportunity that I need…" _She contemplated over the idea for a while before finally saying, "I shall think on it Colin," before finally making her way to the locker room.

"Great then," he called after her. "I'll catch you later than." Miss Spencer did it slight wave to him. Colin then turned and made his way to the training area with a smirk on his face. "_If she agrees, then my Dark Nightingale shall be pleased, and will be able to play with one of her 'former' puppets…_"

* * *

**Locker Room**

"M-Ms. Aihara, you have to help me prep for my upcoming match," pleaded Michiro who was currently on her knees begging while tugging at Makoto's gi. "Just one piece of advice, anything please?"

"I am sorry Ms. Kurosaki, but even I don't know any of Aigle's weaknesses. She is a fine warrior, who has a lot of power and-"

"B-but Ms. A-Aihara, you've beaten her before! Isn't there anything you could tell me to help?"

"Um… well," Makoto didn't really want to help Michiro get a leg up on Aigle, considering that the two of them are best friends, but she also didn't want Michiro to get annihilated out there, so she tried to think of something that would help. "Um… uh, Aigle… doesn't like to be put into submission moves… but she has a lot of passion and fight and will easily break-"

"Thank you, thank you M-Ms. Aihara! Now I'm sure that I'll be able to beat Aigle!" Michiro gave Makoto a big hug.

"What Makoto tell you that fire you up?" said a young lady who had walked into the locker room. The pair looked over to find Aigle standing there arms crossed. Before either one of them could part their lips, Aigle said, "No matter, Aigle stronger than Makoto, and Makoto way stronger than you, so Aigle have no need to worry." She laughed as though she were above them. "Besides Aigle no have weakness… it-it-it was just luck that Reiko became Champion. At next big event, you will see!" On that note, the former Rose of Roses left the locker room.

The two girls sighed and continued talking about Michiro's match, which was up next, when Miss Spencer came into the room. The pair looked at the schoolteacher and noticed that she was extremely fatigued.

"Rough match," whispered Michiro to Makoto.

"You said it." The two then continued talking about the upcoming match, when suddenly there was a loud crash. The duo looked over at Miss Spencer and saw that she had passed out. Makoto looked at Michiro and said, "I'll take care of this, you just concentrate on your match up ok." Michiro nodded. "And just remember to get with it when you're out there okay?" Michiro nodded again and left the locker room to do some last minute preparations for her match. Makoto turned her attention back to Miss Spencer and saw that she was gone...

* * *

**A/N: I decided to change some things in the story (like things in italics being thoughts and saying specifically where event's are occuring see words in bold. Tell me if you like this format better than the original and I'll continue to keep it this way. Hope you will continue reading the story. And now I'm off! (To do the next chapter XD)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Debilitating Mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. R+R. Enjoy**

Chapter Seven: Sunday: Debilitating Mishaps

**Backstage Area**

"_Heh, so this is the place,_" said Ian to himself as he stood outside of Anesthesia's locker room. "_Must pay to be the Assistant General Manager, ex-C.E.O., and current wrestler of the same company._" Ian got busy trying to pick the lock to the door. He knew that she must be up to her old tricks, seeing as when he fought Rox on Wednesday he had one of Dr. Cutter's signature tattoos. After a minute, Ian heard a click and smiled. He turned on the lights as he entered the room; it seemed like a normal locker room. After searching for a little bit, he stopped and said, "Well well, whatever have I done to make your acquaintance, oh most beautiful of Roses?"

"Do not flatter me you letch!" yelled a voice from all around Ian.

"My, what's with the temper… Yasha?" He turned around and was met with a cloud of smoke followed by the young lady in question. "I mean, we both are after the same thing, so why not-"

"You are not one to be trusted," interrupted Yasha. "Besides, I walk a road leading to hell that one must walk alone." She folded her arms and started to eye him suspiciously. "_What could he possibly want with this witch? He seems to not be in league with her, but certainly his actions have no noble basis…_"

"Listen, I know everything that's going on in this company. Everything from whom you're facing at Bleeding Rose, to who is going to be the new Champion in a month, to what new rules are going to be set in stone in three weeks, to the exact date that Noble Rose is coming back." Ian took a moment to catch his breath. "And with this being an unscripted company, that's really bold to say on my part, but it's true. The only wildcard is Anesthesia… better yet Dr. Anesthesia or Cutter. She lost to Aigle on purpose at the last pay-per-view, and I don't know why. What's more, I believe that she might be planning something big again-"

"How do you know all of this!?" Yasha sunk into her fighting stance. "You are no ordinary person… you must be working for the government-"

"Those old farts," Ian laughed. "Naw lovely, I have Underground Intel about-" he cut himself short, and immediately grabbed Yasha and turned her away from the door. Yasha in turn pulled out a kunai and pointed it at his throat. "Be still and stay quiet" he whispered. "If you were to try to escape then-"

At that moment the door flung and Anesthesia entered her locker room as Yasha escaped in a cloud of smoke. "My, what do we have here, a dog and its play toy. Come to ''ruin' me have you?"

"Heh, nothing of the sort 'nurse'. I'm just here to offer my assistance to your cause… as long as I get to keep my sanity." He stared straight into the Latina's eyes.

"_Such penetrating eyes… Just like my last pet's…_" "Hmm, well what could one such as you offer me that I couldn't possibly claim for myself?" She moved closer to Ian until they were all but touching. "Could you possibly want a full body physical? You'd make a great specim-"

"I could fine tone Lady X so that she was better than the original Kamikaze Rose, and I could make another 'cyborg' that would not only be able to collect tons of data as she fought, but could also keep up with the abilities of your present Lady X. How about it?" He backed up a little, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of him. "And I can have the new Lady X up and running by Bleeding Thorns."

"Such an excellent proposition, but can you really deliver on it?" Ian nodded. "Alright fine… however, if you try to double cross me or if the 'new' Lady X is not ready by Saturday then you shall become a donor. Do you understand?" She stuck out her hand and Ian shook it firmly. "Well then dear, would you be kind as to leave my locker room now, this invasion of privacy does nothing for me."

Ian exited the room and sighed to himself. "_How can I gain Yasha's and that witch's trust at the same time… this sucks._" He shrugged it off and went to the new Thorn's locker room to see tonight's main event.

* * *

**Ring Area**

"The follow match is a Number One Contender's Match, in which the winner shall get an opportunity at the Rose of Roses Championship, while the loser will go to the finals of the Road to the Rumbling Rose Finals." "Do What U Like" began playing as Michiro made her way to the ring. "On her way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, Michiro Kurosaki!" Boos rang throughout the arena as the rookie got into the ring. She didn't bother showing off to the crowd, because she knew they would only boo her if she did. Soon afterwards "The Spirit of Hawk" began playing and Aigle did her usual dance thing while making her way to the ring. "And her opponent, from Mongolia, Nomad, Aigle!!!"

The former Champion received a huge pop from the crowd and eventually got into the ring. She got set in her stance and looked dead at her opponent. "You not same sheep Aigle want to fight last week. Aigle no want to fight you anymore, but Aigle WILL become Champion again!" After that statement, the referee signaled for the bell and the match was underway.

Immediately the two Roses locked up in the center of the ring, but Aigle quickly overpowered the newbie and knocked her on her butt. Michiro jumped up and locked up with Aigle again, this time she was able to get the Nomad into a side headlock, but Aigle pushed Michiro off of her with ease. While going in for the attack again, Michiro was taken down by Aigle who had executed a double leg takedown. Aigle then proceeded to stomp on her fallen foe, for a while before letting her get to her feet. The two locked up again, and Michiro put the former Champ in a headlock then followed up with a hip toss.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "Nice transition into the Headlock Takeover. Maybe the newcomer is done with her foul antics from earlier!"

* * *

**Back to the Action  
**

Aigle wasn't in this hold for long as she was close to the bottom rope. She reached out and grabbed it, forcing Michiro to release the hold. Michiro allowed Aigle to get up, just so that she could spear the Nomad back to the canvas as she followed up with six closefisted rights. Aigle got up and threw a punch, which was dodged by Kurosaki who then got behind the former Champ and countered with a seemingly off balanced German Suplex. She then went for the pin but didn't even get a 1-count. As the two got up, Aigle slapped her opponent into the ropes, pulled her to the center of the ring, and executed a vicious Sweep Hip Throw. She then stuck out and held down her fallen foe's left arm and proceeded to drive her knees into it.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Crash: "Now this is wrestling, using such swift maneuvers that target all of her opponent's body. The former Champ sure knows how to effectively and systematically break down her opponent."

* * *

**Back to the Action**

The two rose to their feet again, and locked up once more. Somehow Michiro was able to overpower the Nomad and hit her with a well placed knee to the face. She then gestured to the crowd who responded with resounding boos. Aigle, taking advantage of the situation, brought Michiro down again with a Single Leg Takedown. As Michiro tried to get up, Aigle viciously stomped in her right knee until the ref was finally able to restrain the Nomad. When Michiro was finally able to get to her feet she could barely stand. Aigle then executed a spear-like, which the newcomer avoided by pushing her opponent downward. However, in this position Aigle went after Michiro's right leg, hung Michiro upside down by her leg, then drilled the newcomer's face into the canvas.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Crash: "And there it is the White Doe! Not too many people can get up from after receiving that move."

Mickey Cal: "You said it partner, looks like Kurosaki is about to have a short night!"

* * *

**Back to the Action**

As Michiro lay motionless on the canvas, Aigle roared, "This NOT warrior! This not even sheep!" Aigle glared at her foe that hadn't budged at all. "Time to end this!" She forced Michiro to her feet, and threw her to the ropes; however she fell along the away. Aigle tried again, but with the same results. The third time Michiro bounced off of the ropes and was headed toward the Nomad, when Aigle caught her, scooped her up, transitioned it so that their back's were touching with Michiro laying horizontally on Aigle, she ran forward a little, then jumped while falling backward causing Michiro to scream out in pain as a sharp and deadly pain coursed throughout her entire body. Then with authority, Aigle went for the cover while hooking both legs. "1…2…3!"

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: "First the White Doe, then the Lake King High! There was no way on Earth, anyone on the roster could have had gotten up after that combination. However, don't you think that it was a little-"

Crash: "The former Champ did the right thing out there. Not only did it show her superiority against that no talent newbie, but it also rectified what Kurosaki did earlier tonight in her match against Ayake. Bottom line, anything less would have been disgraceful, and the Champ knows that!"

Mickey: "Don't you mean former Champ partner…"

* * *

**Back to the Action**

The crowd cheered as they celebrated Aigle for picking up the victory. After a little while, Makoto came rushing from the back and towards the ring. Aigle, who had thought the Judo Babe was going to congratulate her, was shocked when Makoto went to check on Michiro's condition. Infuriated, Aigle yelled, "Why you go to her? Why Makoto no give Aigle praise? Aigle win, so Makoto should be happy for Aigle, right?" Makoto rose and slapped Aigle in the face. Shocked all Aigle could say was "Why?"

"She's new to the business Aigle! Sure you shouldn't go easy on her, but using both White Doe and Lake King High on a newbie who had to fight in a match earlier in the night was uncalled for Aigle and you know that!" Makoto was red in the face at this point. "What happened to the 'so-called' honor that you-"

"Aigle IS honorable! New girl is one with no honor, so Aigle showed her honor. Plus if Aigle do bad, why fans cheer?" asked Aigle confidently as though she had one this argument.

"Aigle," said Makoto calmly. "Just help me get Michiro to the back."

"NO! Aigle not wrong! Makoto and new girl wrong, so Aigle no help!" With that, Aigle stormed to the backstage area. "Dumb Makoto," muttered Aigle as she headed toward the locker room. "Why she say Aigle wrong? Aigle just proved who was stronger, Aigle-" At that moment, Aigle unexpectedly bumped into someone. Without looking at the person, she yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

"My now, temper temper little one," said a saucy voice.

"Anesthesia! Why you here, what you want?"

"Now, now this isn't like last time. I just wanted to know if you were interested in going after those vacant Tag Team belts. With your muscles and my wits, we'd be unstoppable! What do you say?" The Latina nurse extended her hand, but Aigle swatted it away. "Ahh… no? How come?"

"Aigle already going for Rose of Roses Championship. Plus, Aigle and Makoto…" Aigle paused for a second and thought about whether or not she and Makoto were on good terms. She knew she had to go and apologize, but she still didn't see how come she was wrong.

"What about you and that brat?"

"Makoto no-"

"The way I see it, Makoto favors that new kid more so than she does you. I mean, why did she go to Michiro's side and not yours? I though you two were friends." Anesthesia was pushing all of Aigle's right buttons. "Besides, within the 'Great and Beautiful Strong Pair' it is clearly obvious that you are not only stronger than Makoto, but more beautiful as well." The wicked said that last part with a sly smirk on her face. She could see that Aigle was slowly coming to her side, so she continued, "Forget about Makoto, who chose that new girl over you. And forget about Reiko as well."

"Why Reiko?" said a confused Aigle. "Reiko has been honorable. I was proud to fight her too."

"You don't understand do you little one," said the nurse while shaking her head. "Little Miss Hinomoto is orchestrating everything. She picked the perfect time to use her 'rematch clause', she knew that win or lose, this was going to shake you up. Not only that, she lit fuel on the fire between Ayake and Michiro that caused Michiro to go berserk earlier tonight. Someone told me what she said, that tonight was supposed to change the landscape of the Rumble Roses, and from the looks of things you don't want to be alone while it's changing." She extended her hand again.

Aigle looked at the hand, but again didn't take it. "Aigle will give you her answer at Bleeding Thorns." She then walked away, but that was more than enough for the wicked nurse, who whistled a ditty as she headed back to her locker room.

* * *

**Backstage Area**

"That bitch!" yelled Aisha as she walked around the backstage area. She was still brooding over her match last week where after losing, she was forced to get on all fours and act like a kitten for three minutes. Just thinking about how humiliating that match was, made the pop star want to punch something. Luckily for her, one of the stage crewmen was near and before he could ask her what was wrong, Aisha laid him out with a straight right. Examining her work she couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I don't know what I was thinking provoking her like that." Aisha put her palm to her forehead. "I mean she IS called the 'Task Master', but for her to go that far-"

"Is just like you going this far," said a voice behind Aisha. Aisha spun around, but found no one. "What happened to your sense of justice. When you finally felt that you were even with Dixie, the two of you dedicated your careers to seeing that everything was given it's due justice. What shall your fans think if you go down this path again? Is Sista A your true face, and Aisha a façade?"

"I was just a little ticked off, Noble." said Aisha laxly. "It's over and done with." "_There's no way I'm going back to being Sista A._" The pop star then paused, she thought she heard someone's footsteps but then brushed it off and continued. "Why haven't you been around lately? With everything that's going down, there are a lot of challengers who would love an opportunity at a shot a Kamikaze Rose's oldest daughter."

"You are mistaken, the one they would really love to fight is the daughter who is in possession of the Rose of Roses Championship currently. Besides it is not time for justice incarnate to make its way back to the limelight. Until I return, I need you Aisha to make sure that that evil nurse doesn't corrupt any of the fragile Rose's minds."

"Sure… but how come-"

"Talking to yourself mate? N'er thought I'd be seein' a Lass such as yourself doin' such a thing," mocked the energetic newcomer. "Well, guess even stars fizz' out eh?"

Ticked off, but trying to keep her composure, Aisha said, "Listen girlie, I don't have time for your games. If the show wasn't over I'd show you a thing or two. But how about this, Saturday at Kamikaze Madness (basically like HEAT when it started to only come on before the pay-per-views) I'll face you one on one in your first in-ring match, because your 'jaw-jabbing' needs improvement… badly," laughed the veteran Rose as she made her way toward the locker room area. A few moments later she stopped, turned to the England native and said, "Besides, even if I become Sista A, this star's never gonna 'fizz' out!'" The two then locked eyes, and sunk into defensive stances.


	8. Chapter Eight: Unprecedented Findings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. (This chapter got me stuck a loooooooooooooooooooooooonnng while ago TT_TT AND it's kinda filler that advances the plot... but has no action, so... sorry folks) Anyway, R+R. Enjoy**

Chapter Eight: Unprecedented Findings

The following takes place between 12:00AM Monday and 12:00AM Thursday.

"Son… of… a… bitch…" was all that Ian could say when Anesthesia showed him her secret base and what he was to be working on. She had dropped him off at a hanger at an undisclosed location on Monday and had promised to pick him up before Thursday. The only positive was that he was able to bring whatever personal tools he required. Working nonstop over the course of three days, Ian was able to make substantial progress. After putting the finishing touches on his customized Lady X, Ian stood back and admired his work. "Bone chilling isn't it," he said referring to the diabolical weapons he was fixing up. He looked at his watch which read "10:38pm" and sighed, "She should be here any time now…"

The sigh was both for relief and disappointment all at once. Up to this point he was able to fix up both Lady X Subsistence and the new version of Lady X that he had promised Anesthesia. However, the doctor had upped the ante, if he could fix all three models of Lady X, then she would forever be in his debt. However, after he finished those two, Ian realized that this task was impossible. "This wouldn't have even been a problem if Yasha and Noble Rose didn't screw around so many times with the inner mechanisms and if Anesthesia didn't keep making it go up against the Roses while it was half baked…" He shook his head, and then closed his eyes. "You know, if you're gonna follow me, don't trail me so close… It gives me the chills."

Swiftly and suddenly, Yasha appeared before Ian in a cloud of smoke. Before the smoke disappeared, she said, "I thought that your plight was one for justice." She fell into her stance. "But I see that you just wanted me off your trail. If you continue your ways… I'll kill you!"

"Son of a… Then the second one… well the second one is actually in pretty good shape. Just needs to have a different type of energy supply… Ah that's where she stored the negative energy. However, this one like totally needs a total revamping otherwise-"

"Are you mocking me?" The kunoichi was glaring so viscously at Ian that a normal man would swear he was being set on fire by her stare… in a bad way. "Seems like you have become another one of her-"

"Would you be quiet Yasha? Gosh, I thought if I let you trail me here, you'd be a little more appreciative… but I was wrong." Ian finally looked at Yasha but had an annoyed look on his face. "Listen," he said quietly. "I'm one of the good guys, but to foil Doctor Cutter's plans, it is best to know beforehand what her strategy will be, and to be able to then stop her when she can do nothing about it. That way, she'll be completely vulnerable and susceptible to both you and Noble Rose."

"What do you mean?" Yasha asked in an unsure fashion.

"Think of it like this, while it is true that I'll be backing Anesthesia a hundred percent, I'll also be plotting to stop that nurse's plans once and for all." Ian could tell that Yasha was not buying his explanation. "It'll be a sabotage of sorts. She'll never-"

"This plan of yours is doomed to fail," Yasha said coolly. "Both Noble Rose and I have both sabotaged numerous incarnations of Lady X, and still that bitch walks around here like nothing's wrong. You have no chance to—what are you doing?" Yasha watched as Ian continued to work on the Lady Xs as though this conversation was not occurring. She forced the red haired male to face her and grabbed him by the collar. "Who is your allegiance with? That evil doctor or justice?"

Ian pushed her off of him and went back to work. After a few moments went by he said, "Neither."

"Then who sent you? The government? No…" Yasha remembered the hand signs Ian had used in that UFA match she saw him participate in, and she changed her approach. "Which clan are you from? Who's your target? What's your goal?"

"Anesthesia's returning. I normally wouldn't ask this of you but," he stared at Yasha in a pleadingly way. "Please leave. I need to keep up my cover."

The kunoichi said nothing, and continued to stare at Ian. _"I don't want to leave such a task in the hands of an unknown… But what if he succeeds…"_ Before Yasha could make up her mind, she had it made up for her as she heard footsteps from outside thehanger doors. Not wanting her presence here to be known by another soul, Yasha disappeared in a cloud a smoke.

Swiftly, before the doors were opened, Ian banged up on Lady X Substance and positioned her exactly where the smoke originated from. Then, as soon as he heard the doors open, Ian yelled out, "Damn it all! This piece of crap!" He hit Substance again out of 'frustration'.

"My my Ian, having a bit of trouble are we?" mocked Anesthesia.

Ian turned his head toward the nurse, who was wearing a black overcoat over her nurse's uniform, and saw that she was accompanied by the newcomer Colin Fuduke. At first glance Ian didn't notice anything; however, looking back and forth between the two of them Ian saw that something was wrong. _"Is Colin being controlled?"_ "Well yeah," Ian said responding to the Latina. He turned his head back toward Lady X Substance. "I've got my new Lady X up and running, and Lady X Subsistence is good to go too…"

"What's the holdup then," Colin badgered. He looked at Anesthesia to see if he was out of line and her eyes gave him the green. "You had a dead line, and we're here to collect! Maybe the Dark Nightingale put too much faith in-"

"You said that two out of the three were done correct?" Anesthesia interrupted.

"Yes… I did." Ian turned his head toward the duo again and was met by a fierce look in the eyes of Anesthesia. Was it a mixture of anger and doubt? Or was it something else…

"Then show me. Show me the fruits of your labor." Ian nodded and began to head toward Subsistence when the Latina cleared her throat. "I know how Lady X Subsistence is supposed to function, my dear. Show me this new Lady X."

Sighing, Ian went to his left and stood beside a table that had what resembled a woman on it. He called them over to it and said, "This… this is it." On the table was what seemed to be a sleeping woman of Japanese descent that looked somewhat like a mature Reiko Hinomoto. She had blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, and a toned, but not excessively, muscular body. Her skin was smooth and very pale. The woman had rosy cheeks, full red lips, and arched eyebrows. Ian had outfitted her in a sleeveless formfitting black leotard that showed off some cleavage and had the word 'Kamikaze' in white going down the sides, black boots with white laces, and black fingerless gloves. Pleased with himself, Ian commented that, "Her attire is based off of what Kamikaze Rose wore in one of her earlier matches when she just started off. And the hair is exactly like human hair, except that you… well whoever she identifies as being her 'master', can modify it verbally. The real challenge was trying to get the skin-"

"This is it?" Anesthesia and Colin dryly said at the same time.

Ian looked at the two of them, standing across the table from him, with a shocked expression on his face. "'This is it?' you ask? 'This is it?'" He shook his head in disappointment. "Do you know what this is? This is an exact replica of the REAL Kamikaze Rose. This isn't a lookalike. Not only does she have the exact same specs that the real Kamikaze Rose had, but she's the closest thing to human that one could create in this day in age. If I must say, she's excellence incarnate!" Ian stuffed his chest out proudly and waited for some appreciation but that's not what he received.

"I need a weapon, not a wrestler you idiot!" Anesthesia attempted to slap him, but Ian backed away just in time. "I want world domination! This Rumble Roses organization means nothing to me!"

"You pea-brained fool," shouted Colin. "You've wasted our time and resources! My lady, please let me put him out of his-"

"Calm down, calm down," Ian said assuringly. "I know that on the surface, you want a weapon capable of flooring nations overnight and I assure you that she's fully capable of doing so." He opened the woman's eyelids and looked into her brown eyes. "However, your methodology is wrong."

"More insults your cur?" Colin was fuming. He wanted to jump over the table and tear Ian limb from limb but a gesture from Anesthesia halted his actions. "M-my lady! You're going to indulge his ignorance? You're going to listen to his garbage?"

Anesthesia gestured again and Colin was quieted. "You say that my method of attack is wrong," the Latina replied.

"Yes. In fact, you could have taken over the world numerous times by now IF…" Ian intentionally paused. He had laid the bait and Anesthesia was going to bite. It was just a matter of time.

"'If' what?" barked Colin.

"Shut your 'dog' up, nurse," Ian said arrogantly. "This is a manner for people. DOGs should mind their place."

"Why you!"

"Silence, Colin." Immediately the blonde haired male's demeanor changed. He stood emotionless and still like a statue next to his master. Meanwhile, the Latina looked Ian up and down examining whether or not he would be of any use to her. _"I can't tell if he's bluffing. Maybe he has some information that has slipped past me…"_ "Do tell, what didn't I do mister Uzuki?"

_"Bingo!"_ "You tried to use pure corruption to take over the world. Don't you see a flaw in that?"

"Not at all," snapped the nurse.

Ian sighed. "Well that's a problem. There was always two things missing." He stuck up two fingers with his right hand. "Two things that your Lady Xs couldn't command, and they were fear and respect."

"Fear and… respect?" repeated Anesthesia.

"Yes," Ian confirmed. "Without these two things, there's no way that you or your Lady Xs will control anything except your imaginations." There was a moment of silence before Anesthesia burst into laughter. "You think I'm kidding?" Ian asked as he got red in the face. The nurse's sudden laughter was a condescending way to say "that was bullshit". However Ian wasn't about to be discouraged. "Okay fine. So tell me, what the best aspect that your Lady Xs have going for them?"

After taking a minute to compose herself, the nurse said through breaths, "It's… her unrelenting… power of course…"

Ian nodded. "I will admit that Lady X's original presence was somewhat intimidating, but since then it hasn't nearly commanded the same type of indomitable feeling. I would even go as far to say that that whole show of strength you made the original go on when she dismantled each and every Rose on the roster, all that did was give the Roses the determination to win. You knocked them down, but they continued to get up."

"So what are you trying to say?" Anesthesia argued. "My Lady X wasn't string enough to take down those brats twice?"

Hearing the tone of anger in the Latina's voice, Ian toned down his approach a bit. "Not exactly," he started. "It's more like… with each passing fight, they realized that your machine was less and less infallible, right up to the point where Reiko and Noble Rose finally destroyed the initial one."

Anesthesia looked down at Ian's Lady X and began to think. "So…" She thoroughly examined the surface of the woman and was impressed by the likeness to the real Kamikaze Rose. She felt its skin and to be expected it was cold; however, it still felt lifelike. The nurse looked up at the red haired mechanic with a mixed expression on her face. "What… can it do?"

_"Finally!"_ "Like I promised she's able to collect tons of data as she fights, and is currently up to par with the abilities of your present Lady Xs." A smile appeared on Ian's face. "However, she's more lifelike in design, so she can't do the whole 360 torso twist antics that Substance and Subsistence can do. But she can talk."

"Talk! How? Why would I every want a weapon that can talk?" Anesthesia asked. She was astonished that someone would even conceive that a weapon should be able to talk.

"It's to gain respect," Ian said proudly. "The original Kamikaze Rose, though not quite as verbal on the mic as other Roses were in her time, was very verbal in the backstage areas. She talked about her kids, gave out tips and pointers, gave encouragement, and helped disciplined the newer Roses."

"What does that have to do with ME conquering the world?" The wicked nurse inquired.

"As much as all the Roses knew that Kamikaze Rose was a friendly person to be around," Ian continued just as though he was reading from a script. "They also knew that once the bell rang, they had almost no chance of beating her. Kamikaze Rose changed into a graceful monster that looked restrained as she wrestled. Looking back… I don't envy any of the Roses that went toe-to-toe with her…"

_"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, but I'll have to keep a close eye on him"_ "Hmmm, I get where you're going," said the nurse, seemingly coming around to what Ian was saying. "So, start her up! I want to see what makes her tick."

"No probl-" Ian cut himself short after seeing the crazed look in Anesthesia's eyes. "N-no problem." He looked at the being on the table and closed her eyelids. Ian then took a few steps back and after Anesthesia and Colin followed suit, he said, "Initiate Project: Rising."

Instantly the woman's eyelids snapped open and she rigidly got from off of the table and stood to the right of Ian. Then in monotone voice she said, "Initiating Boot Up Sequence… Boot Up Sequence Complete… Initiating All Primary Functions… Initiating All Secondary Functions…" Suddenly color rushed into the woman's skin and she truly looked like the legendary Kamikaze Rose. Five seconds later, she said in a familiar voice, "All Functions Up And Running… Switching To Human Mode…" The tension from woman's 'muscles' and joints eased up, and in the next moment she stood upright like a normal human being.

"Well I'll be," Anesthesia gawked. She circled around the machine a couple of times and noticed that it was indeed inseparable from human. "What's your name, machine?"

"I am Project: Rising, also known as "The Integral Gear" Lady X Rising," the machine said. The inflections and pitches that would be in a human's voice were present in her speech now.

"I must admit, though it is a horrendous thought, you flawlessly gave this weapon the ability to speak," praised the nurse. "And that voice, it's exactly like Kamikaze Rose's! How were you able to-"

"Can't give away all my secrets," he looked at Lady X Rising and smiled. "Anyway, can't we call her something else? You know to differentiate her from all the other Lady Xs?"

"What do you have in mind?" Anesthesia was taken with the machine. All that she needed to see was whether or not it could perform like Ian promised. A name was a trifle thing at this point.

"Well, Kamikaze literally translates into divine wind right? So let's call her Divine Rose," Ian asked. His plan was to get everyone to dissociate this new Lady X with Anesthesia. That way, she wouldn't immediately be called out or targeted by the Roses or any other outside forces. "And, I didn't give her that tattoo that's become your signature. That's okay right?"

The nurse thought a bit about this before finally walking toward the door she came in from. After taking a few steps she said, "It's fine. Now pack all your stuff up into the back of the truck outside and let's get a move on. Come along, Colin." With that the two of them exited the hanger and left Ian alone with Divine Rose.

Ian waited about a half minute before letting out a huge sigh of relief. Smiling, he looked at Divine Rose and said, "Phew… looks like phase one is complete!" He patted her on the shoulder and said, "Well now how about we make our way to Kamikaze Madness?" A smirk appeared on Divine Rose's face, and the two of them began to set the next part of Ian's plan into motion.

The following takes place between 7:00 PM Friday and 8:00 PM Friday

With a little over twenty-four hours before the Bleeding Thorns pay-per-view, Clive Richards assembled the entire into his hotel room. Though each of them seemed preoccupied with their own affairs, there were some things that Clive needed to clear up. Once they all gathered, Clive cleared his throat to get them to quiet down. "Listen," he finally said to them all. "I know you all are trying to prepare for the upcoming pay-per-view, however there are some things that we need to cover." He looked at each of them and saw that they each had a look of determination in their eyes. "Now as you all know," he continued. "Reiko and Aigle will be in the main event for the Roses of Roses Championship." A few disapproving murmurs began. "And also, Michiro will face Miss Spencer in the Finals of the Rumbling Roses tournament." More disappointing murmurs began. "However, there are three more matches I've got planned for tomorrow." The room fell silent, causing Clive to grin. "The first is for the vacant Tag Team Titles. I've been thinking on this since I stripped The Balance Of Terror of the belts and I've decided to randomly select the two teams who will face off for the titles and it can be anyone."

"Wait just a second Mr. Richards," interrupted Miss Spencer. "Now I understand that you want to shake up Rumble Roses, however is this just a bit nonsensical? Two random teams to face off? It will not make a bit of sense to the fans."

"It's completely sensible Muriel," Clive replied. "I thought to just have the two teams who were ranked number one and two contenders for the Tag Team Titles go at it. However, I ran into a snag. The number one contenders is the team of Tequila Sunrise-"

"No can do, I already have to defend my championship," Reiko interrupted. "I'm not going to jeopardize one championship for another!"

"I understand that," Clive responded firmly. "However, if I were to continue, the number two contender team is surprisingly G. B. S. P., but I ran into the same situation."

"So you'll randomly decide in order to give everyone a fair shot," asked Ayake.

"Exactly, which brings me to the main reason I'm here," Clive said definitely. "As we all know, Rumble Roses used to be an all female wrestling organization. That is, until the addition of Colin and Ian. Now, since this was originally the women's show I must ask, how do you feel about taking on male competitors other than Sebastian?"

"Aigle has no problem," said the Nomad instantly. "Aigle take men down just the same as women."

"We might be called Roses, but we're not fragile and delicate shug," Dixie chimed in. "We're top tier wrestlers and if you boys thing you can keep up—"

"Then we'll tear you down!" said Makoto and Candy Cane simultaneously.

"That's good to hear," Clive said. _"And here I thought that they'd be completely against the idea."_ 'Well if that's the case, I need an opponent for Ian in his debut match toni—"

"I shall partake in the match," interrupted Yasha. She looked over at the red haired male and their eyes met. "I shall cast judgment upon him…"

"Great!" Things were running smoother than Clive had imagined. "Now then, all that is left is—"

"Hey GM, is my Kamikaze Madness Match sanctioned," asked Aisha somewhat rudely.

"Ah, so it was you that Rikku was talking about," Clive responded. "Yes, of course! But if you get picked in the lottery, then don't be upset with me." Aisha nodded the coolly looked at Rikku. "Anyway, the last match concerns Colin so the rest of you may be excused." And with that everyone went off to prepare themselves for tomorrow's pay-per-view.


	9. Chapter Nine: Kamikaze Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rumble Roses or it's characters. R+R. Enjoy**

Chapter Nine: Saturday: Kamikaze Madness

**Anesthesia's Locker Room**

"That bastard!" Colin yelled as he threw a chair across the room.

"Calm down," Anesthesia said dully. She had been hearing his gripes for some time now and frankly it was becoming a bother. "All you have to do is face a doll. What's the big deal?"

Colin stopped and glared at his mistress. "A… doll you say? A doll?" His body was shivering and the rage in his eyes was immediately felt by Anesthesia. "THIS DOLL, IS MODELED AFTER THE GREAT KAMIKAZE ROSE!" Anesthesia began to laugh, further fueling his anger. "THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

"You fool! This is a great time to see if that boy's doll actually does what he says it does."

"WHY WOULD I—"

Anesthesia slapped Colin across the face and let the action sink in before continuing. "It's better to test your own toys, than let others play with them. So just calm down, and go all out on her. Besides," a sly smirk came across her face. "What woman could _possibly_ defeat the great Colin Fuduke?"

Colin thought about this, and then smiled arrogantly. "None," he knelt. "None but you, Lady Anesthesia."

"Remember it." She looked away and scowled. "_I may just have to speed up the process with taming the Uzuki boy. He better pray that his toy works or else…_"

* * *

**GM's Office**

For the last hour, all of the competitors had been flowing into Clive's office to get a drawing for the Tag Team Champion match slated for Bleeding Thorns. He sat patiently as he heard a knock at the door, obviously another competitor coming for the raffle.

"Come in," he responded. The door opened and two people entered that brought a bright smile to Mr. Richards' face. "Well what do you know, good ol' Ian Uzuki!" He got up and hugged his old friend briefly. "How have you been?"

"It's been rough," Ian admitted. "As soon as I schedule my first UFA Championship match, you decide to call in a favor that you know I can't refuse." Ian sighed thinking about it. "I'm not meant for the limelight you know. I'm supposed to work in the shadows or at least where millions of people can't see what I do."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but when I took this job on, I didn't like how it was being run." He sat down in his chair, and leaned on the desk with his elbows and his hands interlocked. "Everything seemed so fake, so scripted, especially within the last two years… I mean I know that the moves and injuries were real, but the crowd didn't. They thought that we were some average professional wrestling company that had everything preplanned. I didn't like it. When I first heard about Rumble Rose, about the greats like Kamikaze Rose… When I realized that I had an opportunity to bring back a little of the legitimacy they had brought to Rumble Roses, I had to do just that."

Ian looked at his old friend blankly for a few seconds then shook his head. "Didn't have to give me a background story." He then smiled and added, "But thanks Clive."

"No problem. Anyway, here for business?" Clive gestured to the jar filled with paper slips on his desk.

"I am but…" Ian looked at the jar inquisitively. "What's the deal? I thought that we were just supposed to randomly get our names called."

"Ah, but that's boring, and doesn't give the people the suspense I'm looking for," Clive said with a huge grin on his face. "It's nothing elaborate or anything, just pulls a number from the jar, and nothing more. When the time for the match comes, I'll randomly call out two numbers and that will be the first team. Then, after that I'll call two more numbers which will be the second team."

"I see, not a bad idea," Ian said as he drew a slip. He unfolded it and grinned. "Ah, my favorite number! Lucky number—"

"Don't tell me or I may not be partial," Clive interrupted. Ian made an apologetic gesture, which Clive playfully waved off. "Anyway, is this the young lady you told me about?"

"Right right, my bad. Clive, meet Divine Rose."

"The pleasure is mine," Divine Rose said bowing slightly.

"That voice… where have I—"

"Anyway, I can vouch for her skills," Ian boasted as Divine reached in and grabbed a slip for herself. "She may just have what it takes to become the next Rose of Roses"

"Everyone says that," Clive joked, but then a serious look came over him. "But something nostalgic about her is telling me that you may just be right."

Ian laughed inwardly. "_Of course, I mean she IS a replica of a legendary Rose._" "Well, we've got to go, KM starts in a few and she still needs to do some pre-match rituals."

"Understood. Good luck tonight to the both of you." The two of them nodded, turned and exited the office.

* * *

**Ring Area**

Minutes later, Kamikaze Madness had begun airing, and after the opening music, video package, and pyro, the titantron showed the two matches scheduled for the event: Colin versus a "mystery" opponent, which received a huge pop from the females in attendance, and the main event, Aisha versus Rikku Leighton, which had everyone buzzing in the arena. Not even the Roses or Thorns in the back knew about the altercation that had occurred between the two of them, so they couldn't figure out where all this animosity was coming from.

But even with that, the show got started immediately with the ring announcer getting in the ring and announcing "Your opening match is scheduled for one-fall…" "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu began playing as Colin made his way to the ring. "On his way to the ring, weighting in at 198 pounds and standing at 6'2", currently residing in Los Angeles, California, from the United Kingdom, Colin Fuduke!"

He was greet by a high pitched pop as he got into the ring and pandered for the crowd. CAs soon as he was done, he asked for a mic and made a cutthroat gesture so his music would stop. More cheers began to flood over him, and when he tried to speak they got even louder. Colin smirked and said joyfully, "Is everyone having a good time tonight!" The crowd cheered just as loud as before. "No no no, I don't think you all heard me, is everyone having a good time tonight!" The crowd got even louder with their affirmative cheers. "Well good, because I'm not." Colin's tone was suddenly sour, which shocked the fans. "I have some grievances. Can I air out my grievances?"

A resounding "YES!" erupted from the crowd.

"Ok then, my debut is a curtain jerker to an unnecessary event that doesn't hype up any of the matches for the pay-per-view."

"WHAT?"

"I also have to face a 'mystery' opponent who probably won't be a regular Rose."

"WHAT?"

"The ring announcer didn't add on my nickname 'The Adonis'."

"WHAT?"

"You people continue to chant 'what?' as if we're at a lame-ass WW*bleep* Event." The crowd booed at the mention of the promoter's name, which tickled Colin. "But there is a positive," he said on a lighter note.

"WHAT?"

"Apparently some members of the audience have seen me before, perhaps in one of the recent issues of Playgirl magazine?" High pitched cheers, almost screeches, exploded from the crowd and carried on for quite a while. They were so loud that they were actually getting picked up on Colin's mic and he was forced to turn it off until it died down a little.

"Well thank you," Colin said while semi bowing to the crowd. "You know, it's those people who convince me that women are inferior to men." A hailstorm of boos were directed at Colin, but to no avail. "You wanna boo me? You should boo yourselves. There isn't a single woman in the crowd, or watching at home that could possibly beat me in a match. And I'll extend that, there isn't a single Rose in the back that could possibly beat me in a—"

Suddenly "My Rose" began to play interrupted Colin and a blonde headed Rose stormed to the ring, jumped over the ropes, and started showing off to the crowd on the turnbuckles. "And his opponent," the ring announcer happily announced, "Origin Unknown, please welcome, Divine Rose!" Cheers flooded the arena, not because they liked or knew the newcomer, but because her arrival was able to shut Colin up.

The ref waited for Divine to face Colin, then sounded for the bell. Divine immediately went toward Colin and stuck out her hand in an act of sportsmanship, but Colin just swatted it away.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: An act of sportsmanship from this Divine Rose. Crash, when's the last time you've seen this happen prior to a match?

Crash: I don't know about you, but I'm surprised that Colin didn't take her hand and counter with a submission. Anyway, Divine's gotta get rid of that old school mentality. We're in the 2000s baby!

* * *

**Back to the Action**

The two competitors locked up and it was Colin who got the advantage with a knee to the midsection, followed by a forearm to the face. He went for a short clothesline, but Divine ducked under it and got behind Colin and quickly executed a dragon suplex with a bridge pinning Colin to the mat. After barely getting a one count, the two competitors got to their feet and locked up once more, with Colin again getting the upper hand by pulling Divine forward and kneeing her midsection with his left knee, then pulling her head down onto his right knee. The crowd booed his actions but Colin shrugged them off. While Divine grabbed at her head in pain, Colin cockily sat on her and told the ref to count, but she kicked out before the ref could get into position. Back on their feet, they tied up again, but this time Divine took the advantage with a slap to Colin's face followed by a straight right, and a toe kick to the gut that reeled him over. She then placed his head between her legs, applied a double underhook, and jumped while turning 180o driving Colin headfirst to the mat.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: Great offense by Divine here, culminating in an inverted double underhook facebuster.

Crash: Maybe this chick can go, but I already thought so.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Before Colin can get to his feet, Divine lifts his right knee high of the mat then fiercely slams it down causing him to grab his knee. She quickly goes for a pin, which Colin quickly kicks out of, then she pulls Colin's left arm until he's up in a seated position then she steps over it spins until she's facing him grabs his other arm, then falls to the mat with her knee in his throat, while wrenching both arms toward her. Colin tried to break out of the move, but to no avail.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Crash: Colin's gotta tap. I've seen that move applied before, and never have I seen it more expertly applied than it is right now.

Mickey Cal: But he can't Crash. She's got his arm, and her knee is chocking him. He can't tap, say that he gives up, and the ref can't lift his hand up if he passes out! Isn't this illegal?

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Illegal or not, the ref doesn't reprimand Divine Rose and she continues the pressure on Colin's arms and throat. After thirty seconds of being in the hold, his struggling eased up and all but stopped, but Divine wasn't going to let up until she heard the ref sound the bell. The referee seeing that Colin was unconscious instinctively tried to lift his arms three times, but quickly realized that Divine had them both and wasn't about to let go. So he tapped Colin on the head slowly three times then shouted "One!" He went back and tapped Colin again but nothing, "Two!" The crowd loved it and cheers for Divine Rose erupted everywhere. They wanted this arrogant misogynistic man to lose, and it looked like they were about to get their wish. The ref went to Colin a third time, but before he could tap him, Colin's eyelids flickered open and he began struggling once more.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Crash: Tenacity. This Colin fellow may have a mouth on him, but these two competitors definitely have a boatload of tenacity.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Colin continued to struggle and was able to get one knee up, then another. He got into a seated position while still tied up in the submission, and with a mass of power lifted Divine up and slammed her into the mat. However, she didn't break the hold; in fact her grip didn't even alter the slightest. Desperation was beginning to set in and Colin mustered up all his strength, raised Divine Rose as high as he could, which caused him to be further choked, and slammed her to the mat. This time her head whiplashed off the mat and she released the hold.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: What was that you were saying about tenacity partner?

Crash: I wish these two had debuted sooner! What else does Mr. Richards have in store for us?

* * *

**Back to the Action**

With both wrestlers down on the mat the ref began the ten count. "1… 2… 3… 4…" Colin had begun to stir, but Divine was still laid out on her back. "5… 6… 7…" Colin chad crawled to the bottom ropes, but when he tried to pull himself up, his arms gave out. Meanwhile, Divine was still motionless. "8… 9…" Suddenly, Divine did a kip up and was back to her feet looking refreshed while Colin still struggled to get to his feet. Divine then pulled the prone Colin to the center of the ring and repeatedly delivered knees to his back until he let out audible screams in pain.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Crash: This ain't tenacity anymore folks. This is a big dose of 'ruthless aggression'!

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Neck, back, both arms, and his right knee, Divine Rose up until this point has all but dismantled now not so arrogant Colin. She kicked him over onto his back, looked at the turnbuckle and raised one finger into the sky signaling that she was going to take flight. The crowd loving every minute of this cheered as she went to the top turnbuckle and they waited in anticipation for what would happen next.

Standing, lurking above her opponent, a quick grin came to Divine Rose's face, but it didn't last long. She turned to face the crowd then jumped back and executed a corkscrew moonsault splash on Colin that almost crushed his midsection and upon contact she hooked his outside leg for the pin. "1… 2… 3!" The ref called for the bell and silence enshrouded the arena briefly before shrieks of applause almost tore the roof down.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: After a hard fought match, Noble Rose is able to deliver a hellacious Extreme Phantasm off the top—

Crash: Divine Rose, not Noble Rose you dolt. But yeah, what is this new girl thinking stealing a veteran's move like that?

* * *

**Locker Room**

Aisha sat glued to the television and when the match was over she wasn't surprised the in the least. However, there was one thing that bothered her about this Divine Rose. "Where on Earth have I seen her before…" At that moment Dixie entered the room looking as though a fire had been lit under her. She couldn't help but ask her old friend, "What's got you so riled up hick?"

Dixie spotted Aisha and came over with a goofy grin on her face. "Hee hee, I don't know shug. That gal's got me all… Heh, I don't know, excited!" She started punching the air enthusiastically. "I haven't felt this way since before I was preparing to fight Reiko for the first time. I'm pumped Aisha, I really am!"

"I-I see," Aisha said awkwardly with an equally awkward smile on her face, but Dixie didn't notice.

"But enough 'bout that, what's up with you and Rikku?"

"Oh her," Aisha said dryly. "She's just annoying. Imma put her in her place, I reckon—!" She covered her mouth quickly and glared at Dixie who was now smiling mischievously. "What!"

"So she's got you this frilled up huh, you let the pop star act drop for a moment."

"Shut up!" Aisha said heatedly as she got into Dixie's face, but her anger soon subsided and she leaned against her dear friend. "Do you think I've 'fizzed' out?"

"Where's this coming from shug?" Dixie's eyebrows rose. "I thought your records were still at the top of the—"

"Not that… I'll always have my singing to fall back on," Aisha admitted. She wanted to open up more to her friend but knew it was impossible right now. Now, she just needed an honest opinion. "My in ring ability… Is this Rose shriveling up?"

Dixie pulled away from Aisha and looked her dead in the eye. Aisha looked tired, no, she looked more drained than anything. "Are you serious right? You, the rough and tough'n pop star with one of the bes' right I've ever seen't is asking me if you've 'fizzed' out? Really?"

"Ha, you're right. It was stupid of me." Aisha slapped both of her cheeks and pushed Dixie away. Struggling to sound like her usual self, she said, "Well I can't be worrying about this now, I've got a match coming up!" She waved bye to Dixie and headed to leave the locker room, but stopped at the door. Without turning around she said in a lowered voice, "Thanks… Dixie." When the door closed behind her, Aisha realized where she had seen Divine Rose before. "_Damn it Anesthesia, after Rikku looks like I'll have to deal with you_."

* * *

**Ring Area**

The crowd was still buzzing due to Divine Rose's victory that many in attendance didn't even pay attention to the few video packages that were played in order to hype up Bleeding Thorns. It wasn't until the ring announcer got back into the ring to announce the next match that the crowd settled down… slightly. "The following contest is your main event for Kamikaze Madness and is set for one fall!" "Salty Dog" by Flogging Molly blared throughout the arena. And the blonde haired Brit jubilantly made her way down to the ring. She entered the ring and sat in a corner patiently waiting for her opponent. "Currently in the ring, weighing in at 124 pounds and standing at 5 feet 7 inches, from London, England, Rose of the Seven Seas, Rikku Leighton!" The crowd cheered mildly for Rikku, but Rikku wanted more. She began pandering to the crowd and loved it when her actions got her more applause.

"Fate" began playing, Aisha came down the ramp, and the crowd really came alive. "And her opponent, weighing in at 140 pounds and standing at 5 feet 11 inches, from San Antonio, Texas, Dancin' Sista No. 1, Aisha!"

Aisha skipped her entrance dance again, and made a beeline to the ring. The males in the crowd booed mildly, but Aisha didn't let it get to her. Once inside the squared circle, she shoved the newcomer to the ground.

"You shouldn't have gotten this Texan riled up," Aisha said coolly. "Now you've got to dance with the best. That's an instant loss for you, girl."

Rikku looked up at Aisha with a snide smile. "If that be yer way ah sealin' yer own coffin, I'll oblige."

Rikku got to her feet and the match was on. From the start, the two of them traded blows, Aisha with the more powerful and accurate shots, Rikku with the faster and more numerous ones. It wasn't until Aisha parried one of Rikku's punches and followed up with a double knee facebuster that the match had any semblance of a wrestling match and not a punch fest. Aisha then mounted her opponent and delivered 5 alternating shots to the side of the head. She then went for the quick cover. "1… tw-"

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: See here Crash, Aisha knows that she's not going to with just this. She's trying to make her opponent wear themselves-

Crash: Quit talking idiot. There's an exciting match going on and **you're** ruining it.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Aisha helped Rikku to her knees and slapped her hard in the face before delivering two alternating kicks to the sides of her head, followed by an axe kick, and lastly a back kick to Rikku's jaw that shot her backwards and back to the mat garnering cheers from the crowd. While Rikku was slightly dazed, and reeling in pain, Aisha bent down next to her and taunted, "Does it still look like this rose has 'fizzed' out?"

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: And a little bit of jaw jacking from the pop star as this heated wrestling match continues.

Crash: This ain't a wrestling match, it's a damn barn burner, a nosebreaker, hell it may damn well be an all-out slobberknocker if Aisha can keep up this beating.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Aisha reached to bring Rikku to her feet, however Rikku despite being still shaken by the combo, had the presence of mind to hook Aisha into a small package pin. "1… tw-" Aisha kicked out of the pin and as soon as she got to her feet immediately caught Rikku with a running Shining Wizard and a quick lateral press. "1… 2…"Rikku kicked out as the ref's hand was going up for three, but Aisha didn't give her room to breathe. After rolling Rikku to her back, Aisha lifted Rikku's right leg up and drilled it to the mat thrice, delivering an elbow drop to the back of the knee concurrently the third time. She then did a soccer kick to Rikku's stomach that flipped her onto her back, and Aisha went to work on Rikku's right arm, delivering several knee drops to it. Aisha went for a quick cover, "1… t-" but Rikku kicked out before two. However, this didn't faze the pop star as she went back to work on Rikku's arm immediately with a cross arm.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: And now Aisha's show the fan's why she's a two-time Rose of Roses champion.

Crash: Not for nothing, this "Dancin' Sista" is a bona fide technician in the ring… that tends to just beat the dog shit out of her opponents. And it seems like we're getting a bit of them both here tonight.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Aisha had Rikku in the submission hold for almost a minute now and try as she might, she couldn't get to the ropes and she didn't know a counter to this. "Who's 'fizzed' out now?" Aisha taunted as she wrenched Rikku's wrist upwards and ignored the cries of pain that resulted. "Give it up new girl. If you don't, I'll make it so that you don't wrestle for weeks! Talk about a debut." She wrenched Rikku's wrist again, and through the screams saw Rikku about to tap, when she finally released the hold to the crowd's amazement.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: Not a smart move on Aisha's behalf. I wonder what's going through her mind?

Crash: Through we can say this is a clinic, that's not what Aisha wants. I think she wants to put a little more of a hurting on this girl before the match is over.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

The Roses got back to a vertical basis and Aisha ran at Rikku with a clothesline, but the English-born Rose duck it and quickly got behind the veteran before she could recover and instinctively executed a quick belly-to-back suplex that probably caused Rikku more pain than it did Aisha. After getting some feeling back in her right arm, Rikku started to get up and noticed that Aisha was still laid out so she crawled to the cover. "1… 2…" Aisha kicked out with authority and quickly got to her feet.

Aisha slapped herself in the face. "Concentrate. I shouldn't be getting caught off guard like that." But perhaps she hit herself a little too hard as she rubbed her cheek to soothe it. Now Leighton was up, and the two of them once again locked up. Aisha quickly got the advantage by kicking Rikku's right knee out from under her, and then following with a snap DDT.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: Aisha's been targeting three specific body parts the whole match. I wonder when she'll slap on her Lethal Move and try to end this thing.

* * *

**Back to the Action**

Aisha looked down at the reeling Rikku and shook her head sadly and taunted, "So this is all you've got? I'll teach you that there's always somebody better than you." The pop star waited for Rikku to get to knee before applying a crucifix on her, which took the newcomer to the ground, and then continuously bashing Rikku in the side of the head with her elbow. Knowing the end was near the crowd began shouting the number of blows it would take before Rikku tapped. "1!...2!...3! …4!...5!...6!...Sev!-" Rikku unable to bare the pain any longer, cried in defeat as she tapped out to Aisha's onslaught of elbows. The ref called for the bell and the crowd went off as they cheered the number one pop star in the world.

* * *

**Announcer's Table**

Mickey Cal: And the San Antonian gets a decisive victory over the feisty Englander.

Crash: Decisive's not the right word. That was a clinic on how to pic an opponent apart and injure them.

Mickey Cal: Rough debut matches for both Colin and Rikku tonight, but welcome to Rumble Roses. Hopefully Ian Uzuki won't have the same luck in his first match at the top of Bleeding Thorns, which stars in a-

* * *

**Ring Area**

Aisha looked down at Rikku who was just starting to get to her feet. Annoyed that the match had gone so easily she yelled, "Are you done provoking me? You don't want your first feud in Rumble Roses to be with me, you won't have any arms left."

"I-I know," she said meekly.

"So that's how it's gonna… wait, what?" Aisha looked at this girl quizzically. "Wait, didn't you want this?"

Rikku completely stood up and massaged her shoulder. "I… I know. But, I 'ad to Miss. If I din't, the nightingale…" She paused then shook her head. "Nev'amind mate. Great match." She bowed apologetically and uneasily left Aisha in the ring alone.

"_Nightingale?_" Aisha trembled uncontrollably with anger as she quickly realized who was behind this. Prepared to get to the bottom of the situation, Aisha left the ring and sprinted to the back stage area.

* * *

**Locker Room**

With the television now running advertisements to fill up the few minutes left until Bleeding Thorns, Ian looked toward Divine Rose and smiled. When her match ended, Divine had sought him out and when she found Ian in the locker room, she sat arms cross on one of the benches behind him and conversed with anyone who wanted to talk to her. His enthusiasm came from the Divine Rose's ease in talking to the various Roses that came up to her. "_I know that I tried to make her as lifelike as possible, but I never imagined her to be THIS human._" He saw her wave bye to the anxious Dixie, who talked to Divine for the better half of Aisha's match, and was going to go over to her when she was approached by someone completely unexpected.

"So you're Divine Rose?" the Rose asked dryly.

"And you're the Rose of Roses. Hinomoto Reiko, correct?" Divine responded blandly.

"Reiko's fine," she said with a bitter smile. "Tell me, do you know Noble Rose?"

"She's your sister, Fujiko right? That would make her also Evil Rose." A smile came to Divine's face. "She's one of the better Roses in the company, I'd love to—"

"Cut the crap!" Reiko lashed out, grabbing Divine's shoulders. "How did you fight like Fujiko? Did she train you? Where is she?"

Tears were forming in Reiko's eyes, and Ian knew it was time to intervene. He got up and put a hand on Reiko's shoulder and said, "Listen, I showed her some tapes of your sister and she asked me if it was okay to mimic her. Kind of like a tribute, but also to draw her out."

Reiko rubbed her eyes and looked from Ian to Divine. "Is this true?"

Behind Reiko's head Ian nodded furiously. "Yes… it's as Ian said," Divine concurred. "I watched some tapes that had Noble Rose going against… Great Khan and Mistress. She's great your sister, I'd love to fight her."

Reiko hung her head for a second, and then said more upbeat, "Well, that's good to know. I've… I've got a match to prepare myself for, excuse me." She looked at Ian, gave him a slight nod, and then left the locker room.

"Good grief," Ian sighed. He looked around the room and saw Makoto across the room talking to Candy Cane and Michiro. He went over to Divine Rose, and his eyes couldn't hide how proud he was of her. He blinked his eyes a few times, and then patted her approvingly on the head. "You can lie?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Can't you," she said just as low with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell was that Uzuki!" yelled a voice near the door. Ian and Divine Rose looked to the door and saw Colin there heaving angrily.

"It was a good debut wasn't it?" Ian said innocently. "Well, maybe not for you but—" Colin caught Ian in the jaw with a sudden right hook, which surprised Ian more than it hurt. Divine Rose started to get up and retaliate but Ian stuck out his arm. "Not now."

"But he—" she started.

"Not _now_," Ian repeated and Divine Rose sat down in a huff. "Listen Colin, I have a match tonight. Any personal issues you have with me should be conveyed through your master."

"Why you—"

Ian grabbed Colin by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "I'm not anyone's dog. I also don't talk to dogs. So if you have a problem with me, go through your master like a good little doggy or else next time I'll—"

"You'll let my associate go is what you'll do." Ian turned his head and saw the saucy Anesthesia standing near the door with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. "Do hurry it up. I'm not in the mood to put anyone in the morgue. Or would you like the little kitties here to know the truth?"

Ian flinched, remembering his _place_. "The only truth here is that you're a cruel wicked bitch." He tightened his grip on Colin for a moment before releasing him. "Tell your dog that I want nothing to do with him, and that he'd better not jump at me again."

A sly smirk flashed on Anesthesia's face. "Keep up the barking, you know where it'll get you. Come Colin let's go." She left the room, and Colin, more injured than he had entered, trailed behind her.

Ian waited a few moments before punching the wall in anger. He quickly calmed himself, and when he turned to exit the room, Michiro, Makoto, and Divine Rose stood before him looking worried. "It's nothing, it's nothing." He looked into Michiro then Makoto's eyes and swallowed his guilt. "It's nothing…" Pushing past them he exited the room but not before he swore he heard one of them call his name.

* * *

******A/N: I was thinking about splitting this into two chapters, but I feel like the actual PPV will take 1.5-2.5 chapters and I didn't feel like having more than 4 (hopefully only 3) chapters dedicated to a single day. Also, I really don't like asking for reviews, but if possible can I get some input on whether or not this chapter is up to par with my previous chapters. (either way, I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can).**


End file.
